


Lembra de mim, Park?

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Circus, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Menção Kaisoo, circo, reconciliação, reencontros, sulay - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: O Circo Oasis realizava atrações pela Ásia há dez anos. Park passou a acompanhar o circo oito anos atrás, onde ficou até o período atual. Park Chanyeol era um famoso equilibrista de corda bamba, sendo esta sua profissão, da qual se orgulhava, sempre dando tudo de si com muito amor. Nesses anos, Park nunca voltara à sua terra natal e naquele ano de 1981, retornaria à Seul, reencontrando sua família e uma pessoa em especial que fez seu coração bater mais forte na sua adolescência.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	1. Meraki

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma shortfic envolvendo o trama entre Baek e Chan. O casal teve seu relacionamento rompido devido a uma escolha muito importante pela parte do park....espero que gostem <3  
> E claro, agradecimentos a @rk (@hopelessrk no twitter) pela capinha lindaaaaaa!!

**Capítulo um:** Meraki

 _ **Meraki**_ : _Do grego: fazer algo com a alma, criatividade ou amor, colocar parte de si em algo que está a fazer._

**Lembra de mim, Park?**

**_11h35min A.M_**

**_12 de novembro de 1981._ **

A temporada do circo havia chegado à cidade de Seul e todos os funcionários estavam à beira de um colapso de tanto trabalho que ainda deveria ser feito. Palco, vestimentas, instrumentos que deveriam estar em seus devidos lugares – guardados no camarim de cada um que fosse responsável pelo seu instrumento – e dentre várias outras funções atrasadas que precisavam ser realizadas urgentemente. O Circo Oasis chegou à cidade há poucos dias, mas a população local já estava muito animada e ansiosa com o início do espetáculo que iria acontecer dali a algumas horas.

Nada naquele dia iria estragar a animação de Park Chanyeol. Nenhuma cidade que frequentou nos últimos dias o fez ficar tão ansioso quanto hoje, até porque fazia anos que não voltava à sua cidade natal, e melhor que se apresentar na cidade onde viveu toda a sua infância e sua adolescência, era poder reencontrar-se com sua família. A constatação de que iria vê-los novamente estava deixando-o muito mais nervoso que o normal, afinal eles iriam ver sua primeira apresentação ao vivo, seria um misto de emoções que Park acreditava que não iria aguentar mais nenhum pouquinho da noite que nem havia sequer iniciado. Chanyeol saiu mundo afora há oito anos com a esperança de ser um equilibrista muito conhecido e após esses anos, esse sonho foi alcançado, pelo menos se tornou famoso na Ásia e ser equilibrista demandava de muito esforço. Equilibrar-se em uma corda bamba era para poucos e Park não desistiu. Depois de um ano e meio de treinos extremamente pesados, viu resultados em suas apresentações, apesar das duras críticas que recebeu ao longo de sua carreira como artista circense, Park estava feliz mesmo assim, ele era reconhecido em algumas cidades e países da Ásia e isso já o deixava plenamente satisfeito.

E hoje, mais precisamente às oito horas e trinta minutos da noite, o espetáculo teria o seu início e Chanyeol contava os minutos a cada instante e quanto mais o evento se aproximava, mais ele sentia que precisava novamente fazer treinos de sua respiração para acalmar os ânimos e diminuir sua tensão se não iria ter uma crise ali mesmo, mesmo com toda a sua experiência.

-

**_06h15min P.M_ **

“Minseok? Você sabe onde Sehun guardou minhas vestimentas? Não deveriam estar em meu camarim?” Park indagou afoito, não estava encontrando seus trajes e isso o estava enlouquecendo, sempre deixava seus pertences arrumados e em um local bem visível para que não tivesse imprevistos e atrasos na véspera do espetáculo.

O Kim o olhara um pouco confuso com todo aquele jeito apressado. “Por que toda essa pressa, Chanyeol? Ainda falta mais de duas horas para a apresentação, então respira fundo que tudo vai ser encontrado.” Minseok, ou melhor, Xiumin como Chanyeol mesmo o havia apelidado por Minseok insistir que deveria ter um nome artístico, suspirou. Já estava cheio até o pescoço de coisas que deveriam ser feitas e ainda tinha o Park para atrasar todas as suas obrigações.

“Eu não estou apressado, só quero achá-los logo para que fique tudo certo para a apresentação. Você sabe, eu gosto que tudo esteja na perfeita ordem. Principalmente hoje, não posso fazer _feio_ para eles.”

“Entendo toda essa sua ansiedade, mas você precisa se acalmar. Respire fundo e vá procurar de novo seus trajes no camarim, aposto que está bem debaixo do seu nariz.” Kim encerrou o assunto virando-se para terminar o que ainda faltava ser feito.

Chanyeol voltou ao seu camarim ainda mais enraivecido, pois tinha absoluta certeza de que suas roupas não estavam ali, mas resolveu acatar o pedido de Xiumin e procurar mais uma vez. No fim, Minseok estivera certo, os trajes devidamente dobrados estavam no cabide bem no cantinho de um guarda-roupa improvisado, rira em descrença por não ter percebido aquele cantinho antes. A ansiedade estava o deixando louco, não deixando que percebesse e enxergasse as coisas bem na sua cara. O medo de errar e tropeçar na sua apresentação estavam grandes, ainda mais por não querer que nada desse errado.

-

_**08h25min P.M** _

“Vamos, por favor! Estejam prontos e preparados, desejo a todos boas vibrações e que tenhamos um ótimo espetáculo!” Lay, o coordenador e também o palhaço da noite gritou atrás das cortinas minutos antes do show. A energia contagiante do palhaço era incrível, ele sabia perfeitamente como animar e organizar os membros da equipe, fora por isso que, em consenso, o grupo denominou Lay como o coordenador do circo.

-

**_08h30min P.M_ **

“Respeitável público! Senhoras e senhores, meninas e meninos sejam muito bem-vindos ao Circo Oasis, esperamos que aproveitem e encantem-se com o espetáculo!!!” Junmyeon o nosso apresentador e trapezista gritou com toda a animação para o público. Seu sorriso era enorme, o público inteiro gritava animado, assobiando e batendo palmas demonstrando todo o carinho, apoio e era perceptível a felicidade estampada no rosto de cada um que estava presente.

Espiando atrás das cortinas, Chanyeol tentava buscar no meio da multidão seus familiares ou qualquer rosto conhecido dentre eles. Estava um pouco difícil, mas estava feliz por toda aquela gente comparecer no espetáculo, as expressões de ansiedade e animação no rosto das pessoas o deixavam entusiasmado, estava feliz que na sua terra natal o circo era conhecido. Sua ordem de apresentação era logo depois do Suho, o trapezista, ou seja, seria um dos primeiros a se apresentar e já começava a ter indícios de nervosismo que foi se constatando quando esfregou suas mãos, notando-as um pouco úmidas. Seria uma noite longa e insana. Sua apresentação não era muito difícil, mas exigia muita concentração e equilíbrio. Contudo, o que Chanyeol mais estava temendo era não conseguir se concentrar devido tantas preocupações circulando sua mente.

A cada minuto que se passava, mais o Park sentia suas mãos trêmulas, era normal que momentos antes de suas apresentações ele ficasse desse jeito, mas não tanto como agora, além disso, estava receoso com o seu sorriso que dava ao pessoal da equipe, pois achava que estava parecendo mais automático do que espontâneo quando passava algum membro do circo que acabava de sair do palco, tentava transmitir segurança para os demais e principalmente para si mesmo, porém achava que não estava surtindo nenhum efeito. Esperava que ninguém reparasse. Confiava no amor que sentia pela arte que fazia e tentava repetir isso na sua mente como um mantra, para se tranquilizar.

Quando sua vez chegou, sua mente nublou, tentou focar somente no que deveria apresentar. Chanyeol subiu as pequenas escadas que ficavam nas laterais do palco e depois de dois passos ficou visível ao público, a sensação de ter toda aquela multidão lhe olhando em expectativa o deixava tão animado quanto ansioso. Park trajava um terno bem característico de suas apresentações, seus cabelos tinham tanto gel que parecia que sua cabeça estava totalmente dura moldando um topete em seus cabelos, e também havia um acessório indispensável que era uma sombrinha, a qual seria utilizada no caminho da corda. Este acessório comprovava que Chanyeol era um dos melhores da Ásia, pois além de se equilibrar teria que fazer movimentos relativamente difíceis com a sombrinha no ar. Sorriu de maneira mais animada que conseguiu para a plateia e fez uma pequena reverência. O Circo Oasis tinha uma estrutura grande em todos os seus espetáculos, durante os dez anos de existência ficou conhecido por todo o continente asiático e ali, naquele momento, era possível observar todo o resultado de um trabalho duro, que os possibilitou ter essa estrutura enorme. A multidão era animada e sempre em momentos de alegria gritavam, mas em momentos de tensão acompanhavam a música ficando mais calados e apreensivos. Park dirigiu-se até o centro do palco onde se localizava uma estrutura de ferro. A estrutura que segurava a corda era alta, tinha cerca de oito metros, onde ele teria que subir pelas laterais até onde tivesse um apoio dos dois lados com uma base, além disso, abaixo dessa estrutura havia uma rede elástica que fora colocada por precaução, para que, se caso ocorresse algum desequilíbrio durante o trajeto, algo mais grave não acontecesse.

Após subir a estrutura, Chanyeol se endireitou e se preparou para seguir adiante naquele caminho de aproximadamente doze metros de trajeto. Visualizou o espaço e a corda diante de si, que estava reta sem muito movimento. Assim, deu o primeiro passo, logo em seguida dando outro, sempre um pé na frente e outro bem colado atrás, tentava nunca olhar para baixo se não poderia ficar tonto, não tinha medo de altura, porém preferia não arriscar, logo depois do terceiro passo, o Park abriu sua sombrinha, virando para o público que foi ao delírio quando o equilibrista girou sem parar a sombrinha em mãos, Chanyeol conseguia conquistar a plateia somente com risadas e movimentos que os distraíam com a sombrinha, muitos pensavam que estava sendo muito difícil conciliar o equilíbrio com a sombrinha, entretanto Chanyeol fazia graça em seus movimentos e suas expressões mudavam de medo para diversão, tentava sempre mesclar os sorrisos com desespero para parecer que estava tendo dificuldades. A apresentação do equilibrista estava magnífica, Park em momento algum transpareceu se desequilibrar durante o trajeto, isso mostrava o quão bom ele era, Chanyeol sempre desempenhava bem sua profissão ali se comprovava mais uma vez a verdade: ele era um dos melhores.

Quase no fim do caminho, Park deu um salto junto de sua sombrinha que fazia parte de sua coreografia, provando o quão bom era seu equilíbrio nas cordas. Nesse momento o público gritava pelo seu nome, Chanyeol sentiu sua pele se arrepiar ao ouvir seu nome e sobrenome sendo gritado pela multidão. Era incrível a sensação de ser querido e de saber que tinha fãs clamando por ele ali. Em momento algum se desconcentrou e ficou feliz em perceber isso, esperava que sua família estivesse contente vendo sua atração, assim como também estava.

Park finalizou seu show descendo da estrutura de ferro e indo até o centro do palco fazendo uma reverência rápida, para que o espetáculo tivesse o seu seguimento. Recebeu uma sequência de aplausos e saiu sorridente do palco. Quando finalmente chegou atrás das cortinas respirou mais aliviado, estava com um misto de emoções e feliz com o resultado da apresentação. Chanyeol se aproximou dos membros que já haviam se apresentado passando a mão pela sua testa retirando um pouco o suor que estava presente com um lenço.

“Cara, arrasou na corda, você foi ótimo!” Jongin, seu amigo e malabarista da equipe, disse a Chanyeol, logo se aproximando e o parabenizando pela sua apresentação com um abraço.

“Obrigado, estava nervoso você sabe, mas ainda bem que deu tudo certo.” Chanyeol sorriu para o amigo. “Vai ter a comemoração naquele bar amanhã?” Park indagou, ficara feliz que a comemoração deles não seria no mesmo dia, pois já havia combinado com sua mãe que iria dormir na sua antiga casa para matar a saudade.

“Vai sim, Xiumin já acertou tudo, vai ser às oito da noite cara. Aparece lá.” O Kim respondeu dando leves tapinhas em seu ombro, Park assentiu vendo o amigo se deslocando para o seu camarim.

No mesmo instante Kyungsoo, o mágico e integrante da equipe do circo, apareceu nos fundos meio afoito ao seu encontro. “Park!”, gritou o menor.

“Fala Kyungsoo, o que foi?” Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Doh estava meio ofegante, mas logo se recuperou para respondê-lo. “Cara, vi seus pais na plateia, toda sua família veio, inclusive a minha. Você tem noção que veio a cambada inteira pro circo? Nem acredito.” Kyungsoo revelava o que tinha visto em um misto de descrença e felicidade. Chanyeol e Kyunsgoo eram amigos desde a infância e adolescência, sempre compartilhavam os mesmos sonhos de serem artistas circenses, suas famílias sempre foram unidas e de início não apoiavam muito a ideia deles, porém com o tempo acataram e os desejos de seus filhos passaram a ser os seus também.

Park rira com a confissão do amigo e ficou ainda mais feliz. Sua família sempre fora muito grande e quando se juntava com a do seu amigo era capaz de ocupar a plateia inteira do circo. Rindo sozinho com a imaginação de sua cabeça, não perdeu tempo em ir direto checar a plateia. Não podia descer para falar com os seus familiares naquele momento, mas quis muito ver o que o Kyungsoo viu. Atrás das cortinas conseguiu ver seu pai, sua mãe e sua irmã, e sem falar de seus tios, tias e primos que vieram prestigiá-lo. Logo ao lado de sua irmã estava a família enorme do seu amigo, não quis nem contar quantos tinham porque era mesmo muito grande, Chanyeol estava realmente feliz e sua vontade era de mostrar a todos o quanto o seu sorriso emanava felicidade.

“É verdade, estão todos aqui mesmo, assim como nos prometeram que estariam. Estou tão feliz de vê-los de novo.” Park comentara com o Doh ao seu lado.

“Sim, também estou. Eles cumpriram com suas palavras, confesso que pensei que eles não viriam, mas percebi que estava enganado.” Doh compartilhou também o sorriso de felicidade.

Park sorrira como nunca antes, Kyungsoo percebeu isso e a felicidade do amigo o contagiava demais.

-

**_10h30min P.M_**

Após duas horas de espetáculo, as apresentações chegaram ao seu fim. Junmyeon encerrou o show agradecendo ao público e todos os artistas circenses fizeram uma linha reta no palco ao qual reverenciaram a plateia, que durou cerca de quase meio minuto, continuaram por muito tempo assim devido aos aplausos que só cessaram após esse meio minuto, os artistas estavam emocionados com tanto carinho e estavam em êxtase pelo alto barulho da multidão. Era incrível e gratificante para eles esse reconhecimento de seus trabalhos durante todos esses anos.

“Obrigado respeitável público. Agora convido vocês a se juntarem nas barraquinhas aqui ao lado, onde irão servir lanches, comidas típicas e joguinhos para a criançada.” O Kim encerrou de fato e logo em seguida as pessoas da plateia foram se retirando e indo em direção às barracas, outras indo embora para as suas residências. Enquanto várias pessoas circulavam ainda entre as cadeiras que foram postas para a plateia, Park foi em direção à sua família que ainda permanecia sentada em seus lugares esperando por seu filho.

“Mãe!” Chanyeol gritou correndo atravessando pelo meio das pessoas sem nem se importar com nada. Só queria abraçar sua mãe, que tinha anos que não via. Só conversavam através de cartas e era doloroso não ver seu rosto por pelo menos alguns minutos. Sua mãe o abraçou com tanto carinho que imediatamente seu rosto recebeu uma onda de lágrimas. Eram lágrimas saudosas do seu primogênito, apoiava tanto seu menino e sentia muito orgulho de onde ele tinha chegado.

“Filho, como eu estava com saudades.” Disse a ele, se desvencilhando do abraço apertado e o olhando com tanta ternura. Seus olhos eram idênticos aos do Park, e Chanyeol sentiu muita falta de vê-los brilhando assim para si.

“Também. Você está ainda mais bonita desde a última vez que te vi.” Park comentara deixando sua mãe bastante ruborizada. Ele era mesmo um amor, pensara sua mãe.

“Pare com isso, está me deixando envergonhada e você sabe que não gosto quando me deixam assim.” Fechou um pouco sua expressão para que seu filho parasse com essas gracinhas, mas que logo desmanchou por não conseguir ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo.

Park rira deixando um beijo casto na testa de sua mãe e em seguida indo abraçar seu pai e sua irmã que estavam ao lado observando tudo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A emoção fora tanta que seu pai teve que se sentar um pouquinho na cadeira, afinal foram oito anos longe de seu filho. Conversar só por cartas não era a mesma coisa e nem era o suficiente para cessar a saudade. Chanyeol era muito amoroso com as pessoas, era um traço de sua personalidade e sempre estava disposto a fazer os outros sorrirem. E não foi diferente quando logo após os abraços calorosos e lágrimas escorrendo por rostos de todos ali presente, Park já estava fazendo suas costumeiras gracinhas e todos ao seu redor gargalhavam. Até mesmo Kyungsoo que já estava com sua família ao lado do amigo abraçando-os e comemorando o reencontro.

Posteriormente Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e suas famílias se dirigiram para as barraquinhas ao lado, estavam famintos e nada como uns bons sanduíches e bebidas para matar a fome.

“Juro que a Taeyeon faz os melhores sanduíches do mundo. Todos que vem nos prestigiar comentam e elogiam, então podem comer tranquilos.” Park disse sorrindo aos seus parentes, pegando o sanduíche que a garota tinha acabado de servi-los. Concordaram e confiaram no rapaz, ficando muito satisfeitos com a decisão de jantarem ali mesmo. Jogaram o jogo de pistola para acertar os bombons das barracas, mas sempre Chanyeol perdia, era um grande fiasco no jogo, o único de todos os familiares que conseguiu acertar todos os tiros fora o pai do Park e ele exibia o sorriso presunçoso que fez a matriarca dos Parks dar um mero peteleco em sua cabeça para parar de se exibir desse jeito, o que resultou em umas boas risadas aos demais.

Aquela noite estava sendo bem completa para o Chanyeol, sua família presente, seus amigos sorrindo pelo espetáculo ter sido um sucesso em sua terra natal, mesmo sendo só a primeira apresentação de cinco onde seria feita nas cidades vizinhas nos próximos dias. Park já estava se despedindo de seus amigos para ir embora para sua antiga casa com sua família quando foi abordado.

“Lembra de mim, Park?” O timbre da voz era bem familiar para si, fazia anos que não escutava essa voz. Rouca e ao mesmo tempo melodiosa. Bem característica do seu ex-namorado. Estremeceu. Não esperava por aquele encontro ali, no primeiro dia em Seul e no primeiro dia de sua atração. Será que ele tinha assistido sua apresentação? Era uma pergunta que rapidamente surgiu na mente de Chanyeol. Baekhyun fora o namorado e o único que mais fez seu coração palpitar. E percebeu que até hoje sua presença surtia um grande efeito em si.

Virou-se em imediato, visualizando melhor a pessoa com quem tanto quis reencontrar, mas que não tinha coragem de vê-lo tão cedo novamente. Nos olhos do Byun eram notáveis as tantas perguntas não respondidas. Naquele exato instante as cenas dos momentos que viveram foram surgindo em sua mente como flashes, Park teve que engolir em seco para tentar se concentrar e voltar para o presente. O semblante do Baekhyun parecia bem neutro. Park o observou com atenção cada traço amadurecido, constatando que mesmo com o passar dos anos, ele continuava o rapaz bonito de que se lembrava. E o equilibrista claro não podia não deixar de reparar na sua inseparável boina, mesmo sendo uma diferente da qual ele costumava usar quando eram adolescentes.

“Baekhyun?” Testou dizer seu nome, reparando e relembrando como soava bem em sua voz. Chanyeol estava confuso e muito surpreso com o reencontro repentino. Deixou bem claro isso em suas expressões.

“Sim, sou eu. Quanto tempo! Você seguiu mesmo com a sua carreira de equilibrista, fico feliz que deu certo.” Byun deu um mínimo sorriso, parecia estar sendo verdadeiro, pensou Chanyeol.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol tinham tido um caso intenso e muito bem vivido nos anos de 1968 a 1973, quando Park decidira embarcar na aventura de artista circense. Tinham seus 15 anos quando ocorreu o primeiro beijo. Park se lembrava até hoje, os lábios macios e pequenos colados aos seus. Era uma lembrança boa que guardava no fundo de sua memória junto dos acontecimentos mais marcantes e importantes da sua vida. Após sua decisão de viajar mundo afora, óbvio que tinha pensado em Baekhyun e em como ficaria o relacionamento dos dois, porém ele tinha um sonho e Byun não entendia muito bem na época o seu lado, então ambos juntos, decidiram que era melhor cada um seguir sua vida, separados.

“Obrigado. Confesso que estou surpreso de ver você aqui.” Chanyeol não conseguiu ficar calado perante a isso. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que conversou com o então namorado que disse que não queria que ele seguisse esse rumo. Park não compreendeu e até hoje não compreendia. Então, vê-lo ali feliz por ver até onde ele tinha chegado era estranho e inusitado.

“Relutei muito Chanyeol. Quando soube que teria uma temporada do Circo Oasis aqui, lembrei-me de você e do seu sonho da adolescência.” Park notara um Baekhyun diferente do que conhecia, notou um Baekhyun mais tímido, tanto que demorou alguns segundos para continuar sua fala. “Fiquei curioso para ver você.” Aquela confissão mexeu mais do que deveria com o Park, não queria admitir, mas sempre fora apaixonado pelo Byun. “Estou feliz de verdade e orgulhoso.”

Chanyeol ficou sem jeito com suas palavras, porém agradeceu logo em seguida com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Baekhyun também estampava um sorriso, que o deixava ainda mais encantador. Todavia, aquele sorriso ainda parecia uma incógnita. “Obrigado.” Dessa vez o agradecimento saiu mais como um sussurro. Byun percebendo toda a família de Chanyeol a sua espera, decidiu por fim se despedir do maior para não atrasá-los.

“Espero ver você em breve.” Assim como chegou sorrateiramente, sumiu do mesmo jeito de suas vistas. Baekhyun havia mudado, era notável, não sabia o porquê e Park gostaria muito de saber, suas ações estavam o deixando muito confuso. E toda sua família percebeu isso, mas nenhum se atreveu a comentar. Kyungsoo que observava tudo de longe, franziu o cenho com a confusão estampada no rosto do amigo, mas decidira abordar isso em outro momento.

-

**_00h35min A.M_**

**_13 de novembro de 1981._ **

Ao chegar à sua antiga casa, o Park quase chorou de emoção. Estava igual desde que se mudara. Somente a pintura no interior da casa que mudou em alguns cômodos. Com exceção do seu quarto que virou um de hóspedes, antes eram cores em tons pastéis, agora era cinza, tudo muito neutro. Porém, sua cama continuava no mesmo local, as cortinas brancas esvoaçavam com a brisa fresca e o que mais sentiu falta no decorrer dos oito anos que vivera fora, foi a visão que seu quarto permitia. Por ficar no segundo andar da casa e essa, por sua vez, ser ao lado de um extenso campo aberto, a vista dali era privilegiada. Aquele quarto para si era mais do que especial. Foi naquele ambiente que viveu momentos intensos com o Baekhyun. Lembrava-se do garoto de 15 anos, com o qual passava as tardes e as noites abraçado, naquela pequena cama de solteiro. Eram lembranças lindas, mas ao mesmo tempo tristes, pois foi ali também onde terminaram, em um último beijo de despedida.

Nos primeiros anos não foi fácil viver sem o Byun e sem seu apoio. Mas aprendeu a conviver e a lidar com o coração partido. Não soubera nada dele no decorrer dos anos, apenas sabia que ele havia permanecido na sua cidade natal. Naquela noite, depois de um encontro inesperado, comprovou que a ideia que o Byun havia feito para si de permanecer em Seul era verdadeira e foi cumprida. Chanyeol nunca se arrependeu da escolha que fez, mesmo que tivesse completamente apaixonado pelo menor, porém sempre tinha aquele pensamento de e se, será que estaria feliz também se optasse por ter ficado? Eram tantas as perguntas que circulavam na mente do Park que ele achava que ficaria louco a qualquer instante. Uma coisa ele não tinha como negar, a presença do moreno arrepiava seu corpo inteiro. Se pudesse, gostaria de falar com ele mais uma vez antes de sair pelo mundo viajando de novo. Queria saber se ele havia ou não mudado de opinião sobre sua profissão, aparentemente tinha, porém tudo ainda estava muito esquisito na mente do Park e pensava que caso a resposta fosse positiva, queria saber o que tinha levado Byun a mudar de ideia. Essa era a pergunta que o Park tanto queria ter a resposta e achava que teria poucas chances de descobrir. Era nisso que pensava quando aos poucos sua mente nublava, entregando-se aos sonhos após um dia agitado.

-

**_09h35min A.M_ **

O clima em Seul estava agradável. A matriarca dos Parks já havia posto a mesa do café da manhã e o primogênito havia descido para a primeira refeição da manhã com a família depois de tantos anos. Chanyeol era um rapaz que gostava de passar o tempo com os seus parentes e estar rodeado com as pessoas que mais amava era uma paz incrível. Nas conversas do dia, descobriu que sua irmã estava noiva e que em breve iria se casar, assim, sua irmã caçula logo sairia de casa, e mesmo estando feliz por ela, pensava nos seus pais sozinhos. Sabia que seria diferente, e sabia mais ainda que mesmo que eles tentassem camuflar essa mentira sobre dizerem que iria ficar tudo bem, Chanyeol sabia que eles iriam sofrer assim como sofreram com a sua ida, mas o Park sabia que uma hora ou outra eles teriam que passar por isso, contudo o primogênito percebeu que seus pais ficaram mais tranquilos quando disse que ele e sua irmã voltariam sempre que possível para visitá-los.

Chanyeol se despediu brevemente dos seus pais e sua irmã naquela manhã, pois queria muito visitar Kim Jongdae, seu amigo na adolescência. Ele e mais Kyungsoo eram amigos inseparáveis, mas com a mudança em suas vidas, tiveram que se afastar. Tiveram raras conversas por cartas, entretanto, com dois anos as cartas foram esquecidas por ambos os lados. Talvez ao encontrá-lo não teriam mais a mesma intimidade que antes tinham, mas Chanyeol sentia falta da alegria do seu antigo amigo e queria muito reencontrá-lo. Não sabia muito sobre o que tinha acontecido em sua vida, contudo a informação que tinha era que Jongdae trabalhava em uma cafeteria perto da estação de trem, só esperava que ele ainda trabalhasse nesse local.

-

**_10h41min A.M_ **

A cafeteria não ficava muito longe da antiga casa do Park, a estação era somente a quatro quadras, tanto que dava para ir caminhando assim como Chanyeol fez. O caminho durava cerca de dez a quinze minutos. Park transitava pelas ruas observando tudo e percebendo como a cidade havia mudado. Os anos foram se passando e com eles vieram as mudanças. Era estranho visitar a cidade onde nasceu depois de anos, mas era muito gratificante voltar como um equilibrista prestigiado. Sempre sonhou e gritou aos ventos como queria ser artista circense. Durante sua infância, seu pai havia comprado uma corda e a colocou amarrada de uma árvore até outra. Com essa ideia, Chanyeol descobriu seu amor pela profissão, brincando, praticando e se ralando. Foram muitas quedas, mas mesmo assim não desistiu do seu grande sonho. Desde cedo já dava para perceber que se tornaria um apaixonado pelo que fazia.

-

**_10h52min A.M_ **

Park notou ao longe a cafeteria que tinham o indicado. Ao se aproximar, percebeu como era bonita. Cores neutras em tons de café, fazendo jus ao que a cafeteria oferecia. Não imaginara que seu amigo um dia iria trabalhar ali. Sempre dizia que seria fisioterapeuta, todavia, às vezes não mandávamos no rumo de nossas vidas.

Chanyeol adentrou no ambiente, a iluminação estava fraca, mas muito confortável, era possível observar algumas pessoas presentes. Até o momento o maior não avistou Jongdae, indo então direto a bancada no centro do local.

“Hum, bom dia. Vocês sabem se o Kim Jongdae trabalha por aqui?” Park indagou para a moça do caixa.

“Oh, bom dia. Ele trabalhou sim por um bom período, mas hoje não trabalha mais aqui.” A atendente respondeu calmamente.

O equilibrista ficou triste por um momento, esperava encontrar um dos seus melhores amigos ali, todavia tinha retornado à estaca zero. Antes tinha uma mínima informação sobre ele, agora não tinha mais nada. “Poxa, que pena. Você sabe pra onde ele foi? Ou sabe onde ele trabalha agora?” Perguntou ainda com uma pequena esperança.

“Infelizmente não senhor, desculpe.” disse.

“Ok, obrigado.” Park agradeceu e se retirou do lugar.

Chanyeol achara uma pena não ter encontrado seu amigo e muito provavelmente não o encontraria mais.

Durante a volta para a casa de sua família, outro alguém passou a tomar espaço em seus pensamentos.

_Eu te amo Chanyeol, como nunca amei alguém._

_Sei que pode ser cedo, por nós sermos jovens,_

_mas eu sei do que eu ‘tô falando._

Esse flash atingiu o Park em cheio. Nunca se esquecera da primeira vez que o moreno disse que o amava. Fora o dia mais intenso de sua vida, um dia cheio de confissões que realizaram dentro do seu quarto, debaixo de sua coberta. O maior percebeu em como sentia falta dos braços do Byun em si. Chanyeol não queria que aqueles sentimentos voltassem à tona, porque não saberia se aguentaria passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

-

**_08h00min P.M_ **

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Kyungsoo passara em sua casa para irem para o bar que os membros da equipe do circo tinham combinado de se encontrar para comemorarem. Xiumin já tinha organizado tudo, segundo Kyungsoo era só chegar às oito horas.

“Jongin me disse hoje de manhã, está tudo certo.” Doh comentou. Kyungsoo ainda não tinha esquecido o acontecimento da noite anterior, até comentou a respeito disso com Jongin, seu namorado, mas o rapaz disse a ele que era melhor não se intrometer, as coisas iriam se resolver com o tempo e se tiver que acontecer de novo irá acontecer.

“Certo, vou só pegar a minha carteira e já vamos.” Park disse ao menor que concordou. Durante os segundos que passaram, Kyungsoo observava a sala do amigo onde, na adolescência, passava a maior parte do seu tempo, era realmente tudo nostálgico. “Vamos.” Chanyeol chegou à sala no minuto seguinte tirando o amigo de seus pensamentos. Meneou a cabeça concordando minimamente. Os dois se retiraram do ambiente devagar, pois não estavam preocupados em chegar no horário até porque seus amigos não eram tão pontuais assim.

Durante o percurso até o bar, Kyungsoo ponderou muito se deveria ou não seguir os conselhos do namorado, queria esclarecer algumas coisas mesmo sabendo que as reações do Park já respondiam suas dúvidas. Contudo, escolheu não mencionar sobre nada, aquela noite era para se divertirem, não iria entrar em assuntos do passado que não sabia se estaria pisando ou não em ovos.

“Está pensativo, o que foi?” Chanyeol notou que o Doh vez ou outra franzia o cenho como se tivesse pensando em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, o que não era nenhuma mentira.

“Nada.” Kyungsoo desconversou rapidamente. “Nada não, só estava pensando em umas coisas, como quando competíamos quem chegava primeiro até a outra esquina, só coisas bobas nada que precise se preocupar.” O menor tentou sorrir, o que fez com que o Chanyeol desse de ombros e sorrisse também com a lembrança, o maior sabia que tinha algo por trás, todavia não queria insistir, fazendo Kyungsoo agradecer mentalmente.

-

**_08h14min P.M_ **

Os dois tinham sido os primeiros a chegar. Ao entrar no bar Kyungsoo já foi escolhendo a mesa onde iriam ficar. Não havia muita gente naquele horário, porém sabia que logo iria encher o lugar e tratou de juntar duas mesas grandes com cadeiras o suficiente para todos os membros da equipe. Não esperaram muito até que Jongin aparecesse passando pela entrada do bar, o Kim também era de Seul e tinha aproveitado o dia para ficar com sua família. Assim que chegou sentou ao lado do namorado. Do outro lado da mesa, Chanyeol observava os carinhos e chamegos que os dois protagonizavam em sua frente. Sentia falta de ter alguém ao seu lado, nesses anos teve curtos relacionamentos, porém nada comparado com o que teve com o Byun. E os vendo agora, Park percebeu que precisava encontrar alguém em sua vida para preencher esse vazio.

Sem demora, os demais membros do circo foram chegando e se acomodando na mesa e cumprimentando uns aos outros. Logo, Lay chamou o garçom e pediu que os servissem com cerveja. Chanyeol observava os amigos reunidos conversando entre si, todos estavam animados. Assim que as bebidas foram servidas, Junmyeon se pronunciou.

“Então caros amigos, primeiramente os desejo uma boa noite, que esse momento seja de muita leveza e alegria para todos nós. Essa comemoração serve para nos lembrar do sucesso de nossos espetáculos assim como nos lembrar de nossa união, pois sem ela nada disso seria possível.” O Kim já estava começando a se emocionar, era visível em seus olhos, houve alguns murmúrios que logo foram cessados assim que o trapezista voltou a falar. “Então, aqui hoje, eu espero que o circo prospere cada vez mais e que a gente consiga atingir ainda mais pessoas com o nosso conceito e filosofia de vida, afinal, o nosso circo existe para entreter e levar a felicidade ao público, arrancando sorrisos espontâneos de seus rostos, com a mágica simples de surgir uma flor na mão de alguém, como o Kyungsoo faz isso acontecer.” O trapezista deu uma pausa, fazendo com que os presentes se emocionassem e rissem a respeito do mágico da turma. “Nesse momento eu quero agradecer a todos vocês por fazerem parte da minha vida e de se tornarem uma família para mim, viva o circo e a felicidade!” O Kim saudou erguendo seu copo de cerveja no ar para que os demais brindassem a vida consigo. No mesmo instante, todos da mesa ergueram seus copos, resultando em um tilintar alto no ambiente, os artistas aplaudiram e assobiaram agradecendo as palavras do amigo apresentador, enquanto brindavam cada um foi ditando palavras como saúde, sucesso, dinheiro entre outras que queriam que se fixassem em suas vidas. Park estava explodindo de alegria. Aquelas pessoas da mesa se tornaram para si muito mais que amigos, tornaram-se uma família assim como Junmyeon havia dito no seu discurso. Aqueles oito anos, serviram para que se unissem a cada dia e era notório que todos ali se amavam imensamente.

A noite passou, para os artistas circenses, cheia de diversão. Hora ou outra conversavam sobre suas apresentações, sobre o espetáculo, mas o principal assunto era o reencontro com as suas famílias e amigos que deixaram para trás nesses últimos anos. Fora emocionante cada relato. Contudo, mesmo com as conversas melancólicas, o clima não havia ficado triste. Em determinado período da noite, alguns já estavam bem alterados. Chanyeol era um dos poucos que estava se controlando, até porque não era muito fã de cervejas, preferia vinhos. Então, junto ao Lay, eram os mais sóbrios da mesa.

Não era tão tarde assim quando Park avistou algumas famílias saírem de um restaurante que ficava bem em frente ao bar onde estavam. Nos finais de semana as pessoas saíam mais de suas casas para passear e naquele dia não fora diferente. Era por volta das dez e meia da noite, quando Chanyeol notou um rosto conhecido passar por algumas pessoas. Prestou mais atenção sem se preocupar se estava sendo observado por alguém por ter se ajeitado de frente para a porta da saída, onde era possível visualizar melhor o ambiente externo. Inclinou mais um pouco sua cabeça até reconhecer a boina ao longe. Era Baekhyun. Era a mesma boina da noite anterior. Havia decorado em sua mente a cor acinzentada. Ao analisar melhor, Park notou que o moreno estava segurando alguém, ao baixar seu olhar, reparou que se tratava de uma garotinha. Uma garotinha branca, de cabelos pretos, muito parecida com o Byun. Seu coração parou. O seu primeiro namorado tinha uma filha. Tudo o que o moreno sempre sonhara. Uma família era o que ele tinha proposto para si quando eram jovens. Baekhyun pediu para o Park que ficassem em Seul para que eles vivessem ali e construíssem a família deles juntos. O equilibrista constatou que o Byun realmente havia seguido seu sonho, sem ele. Chanyeol ainda estava digerindo as recentes cenas que passavam em frente ao bar, quando algo cortou seus pensamentos, ao ver uma mulher adentrar no mesmo carro na parte do carona onde o moreno havia deixado a garotinha. Eram muita informação para se assimilar em poucos minutos.

Kyungsoo que estava levemente alterado percebeu as diferentes expressões do amigo que eram direcionadas para fora do ambiente que estavam. Não foi preciso muito para entender, ao olhar para a área externa viu Baekhyun entrando no carro junto de uma mulher e uma garota. Entretanto, observou que quando ele entrou no carro ele abaixou os vidros e no mesmo momento Byun olhou para o lado avistando Chanyeol o qual estava paralisado na cadeira olhando para o Baekhyun fixamente. Doh percebeu que os olhos do Byun vacilaram. Como se hesitasse em partir, Kyungsoo era um ótimo observador e sabia quando alguém estava indeciso com algo. Porém, o moreno desviou seus olhos para frente e partiu deixando somente a fumaça para trás como consequência de um forte arranque. O mágico não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas aquela história era dos dois e se intrometer não era uma opção. Sentira um aperto no peito por seu amigo, mas compreendia o outro rapaz. Não julgava Baekhyun, ele também merecia ser feliz com seus sonhos. Conhecia Chanyeol muito bem e sempre teve conhecimento do seu amor pelo menor. Infelizmente a vida não era como queríamos que acontecesse e assim como o Park fez uma escolha, Byun também fez a _dele_.


	2. Fernweh

**Capítulo dois:** Fernweh

 ** _Fernweh:_** _Em alemão: o desejo de escapar da vida cotidiana para viajar, a necessidade da distância._

**Lembra de mim, Park?**

**_03h23min P.M_ **

**_20 de novembro de 1981._ **

Uma semana havia se passado desde a comemoração e o segundo encontro de Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Após esse dia, Park ficou cabisbaixo e muito pensativo sobre os anos que se passaram. Refletiu sobre sua vida, chegando à mesma conclusão que Doh, que por deslize deixou escapar um comentário sobre o que achava a respeito dos dois. Byun tinha o direito de viver e seguir seu caminho. Esse período que esteve enfurnado em seu quarto chorou muitas vezes, Chanyeol não sabia o motivo de tanto choro, já que quando partiu tinha chorado, mas não tanto como agora. Talvez o que fez com que chorasse menos na época fora achar que um dia ainda poderia ter o ex-namorado de volta.

Seus pais tentaram confortá-lo durante a semana, sua mãe de vez em quando batia na porta com lanches em uma bandeja para que ele se alimentasse pelo menos um pouco, todavia, o equilibrista havia perdido totalmente o apetite e animação que tinha quando chegou a Seul. O que estava fazendo com que Park se levantasse nesse dia era sua obrigação profissional, pois ainda tinha no roteiro viagens com os demais amigos do circo para as cidades que iriam acontecer suas apresentações. Estava programada uma mini-turnê em cinco cidades que eram relativamente próximas à capital e voltariam à Seul em uma semana. Aquilo estava reanimando o Park, pois só assim iria se distrair com algo que amava. Iria se distanciar de Seul por um tempo e tentaria esquecer tudo, não só por esses dias, mas para o resto da vida. Chanyeol queria tornar Byun o seu passado definitivo, somente lembrá-lo como o seu primeiro namorado.

-

**_06h56min P.M_ **

Segundo Jongin, a Kombi que iria buscá-los chegaria às sete da noite. Doh estava sentado na calçada com uma mochila preta enorme nas costas olhando para a rua como se tivesse com um enorme tédio. Jongin estava ao seu lado sentado, apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos e com os olhos fechados tentando cochilar um pouco. Chanyeol estava do mesmo jeito que Kyungsoo, porém decidiu que iria ficar em pé, pois sabia que logo a Kombi chegaria. E quando chegou, Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos ao notar a lata velha com qual iriam viajar.

“Vocês estão doentes que a gente vai chegar seguro e antes da meia noite nessa lata velha!” Doh se aproximou da janela do carona que estava aberta. Junmyeon que estava sentado próximo à janela sorriu com o aborrecimento do mágico.

“Relaxa amigão, essa lata aqui já aguentou trancos e barrancos e não é uma viagem de três horas que irá acabar com ela não.” O trapezista destrancou e abriu a porta de trás para os três subirem. Lay que estava no banco de motorista não deixou escapar uma piadinha.

“Doh, eu acho que tem um banco com cinto de segurança intacto, coloca aí princesinha.” Foi uma questão de segundos até o menor chegar à área do motorista para segurar o colarinho do palhaço.

“Princesinha é você seu palhaço imbecil.” Kyungsoo forçou mais contra o banco sufocando Lay. Jongin percebendo que o namorado não estava com brincadeira, puxou-o fazendo com que o aperto se desmanchasse liberando Yixing do aperto do menor. O mágico não gostava daquelas piadinhas e não suportava quando o Lay o maior encrenqueiro dentre os membros da equipe soltava uma daquelas para si.

Lay sabia que não tinha que soltar aquelas piadas com o menor, Junmyeon sempre o alertava, entretanto não conseguia se segurar quando a brincadeira já estava na ponta da língua. “Nossa, preciso me lembrar de nunca mais brincar com você.” O palhaço ajeitou sua roupa, engatando a marcha, logo acelerando para seguirem viagem. Junmyeon rolou os olhos com a fala do namorado. Lay nunca escutava seus conselhos e depois ficava passando por esse tipo de cena ridícula. O palhaço o olhou de soslaio, mas o trapezista seguiu firme olhando para frente.

Xiumin continuara rindo na parte de trás junto a Sehun, Kyungsoo sempre perdia as rédeas com o palhaço da equipe. Era cômico e fazia com que o mágico ficasse mais puto ainda. “Não ‘tô achando a graça Xiumin.” O contorcionista do circo gargalhou com a expressão do mágico que estava deveras irritado. Chanyeol que estava ao lado do amigo tentou acalmá-lo dizendo que não valia a pena ficar estressado com essas coisas bobas, eram apenas brincadeiras. Kyungsoo por um momento havia ignorado suas palavras, mas logo acatou o pedido e aos poucos sua irritação foi dando espaço para a sonolência onde em alguns minutos o balançar da lata velha havia propiciado um bom cochilo. Jongin olhava para o namorado balançando a cabeça em negação, e pensava que o menor tinha que ter mais paciência.

Sehun e Chanyeol passaram a viagem inteira conversando sobre o parque que havia se instalado na praça principal da cidade. Não houve tempo para que eles apreciassem, porém observaram que os brinquedos tinham uma estrutura enorme e bem bonita. Estavam ansiosos para voltarem e visitarem o local. Park não via a hora de voltar lá, mas não estava tão ansioso como Sehun estava.

-

**_11h48min P.M_ **

Quase meia noite, a Kombi foi estacionada no hotel onde os artistas circenses iriam ficar. Kyungsoo havia despertado uma hora antes e passou a viagem toda desdenhando de Junmyeon que havia dito que a lata velha iria aguentar, e de fato aguentou, só não conseguiu cumprir as três horas de viagens que prometia, fazendo quase cinco horas de percurso. Park ao seu lado rira com as farpas que eram trocadas entre o Doh e o Kim. Junmyeon aceitava tudo menos que falasse mal da Kombi de seu pai.

Chanyeol adentrou no hotel segurando sua mala nas mãos. Xiumin havia passado na recepção antes dos membros para recolher as chaves. Podiam ficar até três pessoas em um quarto. Lay e Junmyeon recolheram suas chaves e se dirigiram para seu quarto, Kyungsoo e Jongin fizeram o mesmo. Restou apenas Chanyeol, Xiumin e Sehun que não tiveram problemas em ficarem juntos. Park achou muito confortável o colchão do lugar, era limpo e aconchegante. As camas ficavam em uma distância razoável, de forma que cada um podia ter um mínimo de privacidade. Os três trocaram uma palavra ou outra enquanto tomavam banho e colocavam seus pijamas, contudo, logo as conversas pararam e cada um foi se deitar para dormir, pois no dia seguinte iria se iniciar a pequena tour e a cidade de Incheon seria a primeira da semana.

-

**_09h21min A.M_ **

Toda a estrutura de palco e vestimentas já estava sendo finalizadas e montadas. As equipes de montagem, maquiadores, figurinistas aguardavam a chegada dos artistas. Eram equipes relativamente grandes onde eram sempre os primeiros a chegar para organizar a maior parte do circo. A equipe do circo não se baseava apenas em seis membros, havia mais pessoas, porém eram dançarinos que completavam as apresentações de cada artista principal. Esses coadjuvantes nem sempre estavam presentes em todos os shows, tendo, portanto, pouco contato, o que fez com que os principais artistas não tivessem laços mais firmes durante todos esses anos. Mas isso não tirava o respeito que cada um tinha um pelo outro.

Lay havia chegado há poucos minutos no lugar onde o circo estava sendo montado. A estrutura principal já havia sido finalizada e o coordenador estava apenas checando todos os detalhes e se havia algum imprevisto. A equipe de montagem havia passado o relatório para ele e notou que não tinha nada de tão grave, podendo resolver tudo antes do espetáculo. Lay havia ficado aliviado, teria mais um dia de sucesso.

Junmyeon por outro lado estava em um dilema no seu camarim. Havia duas coreografias planejadas e não sabia se apresentaria as duas ou só uma. A primeira era fácil, mas a outra exigia bem mais de seu esforço. O trapezista estava pensativo se deveria ou não ousar e colocar saltos a mais na coreografia. Não era muito arriscado, pois em caso de azar teria uma rede elástica para amenizar a queda, além disso, a rede também era utilizada para auxiliar em seus saltos. Mas mesmo assim, tinha medo de querer ousar e se enrolar com o resto da sua apresentação. Por ora, ficaria apenas com a primeira coreografia, se estivesse confiante no momento, iria arriscar.

No camarim ao lado o clima era outro. Quando se tratava de alongamentos, Xiumin era um mestre. No seu camarim estava ele, Chanyeol e Jongin. O contorcionista estava fazendo vários exercícios que ajudavam na elasticidade, sempre os fazia em dia de espetáculo. Hoje estava tendo companhia para o seu momento de alongamento. Jongin sempre fora um desastre, conseguia fazer algumas séries, mas tinha dificuldade e para piorar seu lado, Minseok não pegava leve. Já Chanyeol tinha uma boa desenvoltura nos exercícios, até porque tinha mais contato com aqueles alongamentos, pois, querendo ou não, a sua função exigia um pouco de elasticidade. Jongin, o malabarista, estava um pouco cansado, era visível em seus movimentos lentos e preguiçosos. Xiumin notara e por isso não ralhou muito com o mais novo. Park também havia percebido, porém achava que poderia ter sido a noite mal dormida no hotel. Aquele período com os três até fez o equilibrista esquecer a realidade que havia ficado em Seul. A verdade era que na mente de seu amigo circulavam tormentos que eram desconhecidos pelos demais naquela sala.

-

**_05h11min P.M_ **

Sehun, Kyungsoo e Lay se reuniram para arrumar os últimos e pequenos detalhes. Kyungsoo estava com a cabeça cheia naquele dia, havia acordado com uma dor de cabeça devido à uma discussão na noite anterior. Estava mais no automático do que presente de verdade ali. Sehun e Lay perceberam e até cogitaram perguntar, porém tinham uma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido e sempre em discussões de relacionamentos tentavam não se intrometer. Após tudo ser finalizado por completo, todas as equipes rumaram ao camarim, onde seriam feitas as maquiagens e os últimos ajustes em seus trajes. Dessa vez, Chanyeol estava com sua vestimenta em seu camarim, muito bem passada e bem visível em seu campo de visão. O nervosismo desse dia estava regular, nada alterado. Só aquele nervosismo natural pré-espetáculo. Além disso, estava sentado em um banquinho visualizando Xiumin treinando sua apresentação. O mais velho se contorcia todo que Chanyeol até pensava que o Minseok se quebraria ao meio, era um pouco angustiante de se olhar. Porém, Xiumin era um mestre e tão profissional que isso acalmava um pouco o coração do equilibrista.

O espetáculo do dia começaria mais cedo, às sete da noite. Faltavam menos de duas horas para o show começar. Sem a pressão dos familiares presentes, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol se sentiam mais relaxados e confiantes com seus números. A cada espetáculo, os artistas circenses mudavam detalhes de suas coreografias, seja retirando um passo ou adicionando outro. E nesse, Chanyeol resolveu duplicar seu salto completo que fez na última apresentação com a sombrinha. Fazer dois saltos um seguido do outro, aumentava o nível de dificuldade. E era disso que o Park gostava, de arriscar e ousar nos seus números.

O tempo naquele dia foi um grande aliado ao Park para ajudá-lo a não pensar em nada que não fosse sua apresentação. As horas se passaram depressa e faltavam, nesse exato momento, dois minutos para o espetáculo da noite. A população de Incheon estava presente e muito barulhenta. Kyungsoo escutava tudo atrás das cortinas. Os gritos e aplausos eram intensos. A cabeça do Doh estava uma loucura. Brigar por coisas bobas não era de seu feitio, mas não foi capaz de evitar dessa vez. O dia anterior tinha sido cheio e Jongin concordar com certas palavras de Junmyeon era decepcionante. Contudo, após um tempo, percebeu que a discussão fora por uma coisa tão besta que precisava urgentemente se desculpar, havia dito coisas que com certeza havia magoado o Kim. Porém, agora, Kyungsoo notou que não havia como, faltavam segundos para o circo ter seu início e essa conversa teria que acontecer em outro momento.

“Respeitável público! Senhoras e senhores, meninas e meninos sejam muito bem-vindos ao Circo Oasis, esperamos que aproveitem e encantem-se com o espetáculo!!!” O mesmo discurso era feito em todos os inícios dos espetáculos. Chanyeol observou Junmyeon gritar para o público e logo desaparecer por detrás das cortinas. Lay, o grande palhaço do circo, iniciou a sua apresentação com muita animação. Yixing estava com a costumeira maquiagem de palhaço. Seu rosto estava coberto por um pó branco e suas bochechas estavam bem rosadas, seus olhos tinham maquiagens em formato de losango em tons de azul e sua boca tinha uma cor avermelhada e bem em seu nariz tinha uma bolinha vermelha que o apertava, sendo uma característica marcante de seu personagem. Sua roupa se tratava de um macacão vermelho com bolinhas coloridas fazendo parte da estampa, além de claro estar com a sua peruca com cachinhos avermelhados. Lay tinha muita afinidade com as crianças em geral, conseguia entretê-las de forma muito encantadora. Seus números eram todos voltados a elas, que gargalhavam com as suas travessuras. Era um grande profissional.

O palhaço desceu do palco, levando vários ursos consigo, fazia perguntas e brincadeiras com as crianças e se caso a criança respondesse certo, ganhava o ursinho, mas como o Zhang possuía um coração mole, entregava o urso mesmo quando as crianças não acertavam. Esse gesto encantava os pais que acompanhavam seus filhos. A apresentação foi muito divertida e bem agitada, já que o jogo de perguntas e respostas teve muita participação por parte da criançada.

Após sua apresentação, Yixing fez sua reverência ao final e antes de ir, jogou confetes e vários pirulitos em cima das crianças, ocasionando muitos aplausos e muitos sorrisos felizes e inocentes para si. Em seguida, Junmyeon o trapezista do grupo seria o próximo. O instrumento que o acompanhava ficava ao alto, mas antes de terminar a atração do palhaço, Kim havia subido em uma escada que ficava localizada atrás da estrutura de ferro que sustentava o palco. Enquanto subia, sentiu que não estava muito confiante, e não iria arriscar, de fato iria realizar a primeira apresentação. As escadas o levavam até à barra de aço presa por cordas, numa espécie de balanço fixo à estrutura do circo. Rapidamente, as luzes foram apagadas e a equipes de montagem foi bastante eficiente na rapidez em colocar a rede elástica no palco para a apresentação do trapezista, pois o Kim não usava nenhum equipamento de segurança. Assim que as luzes se acenderam novamente, Junmyeon já estava sentado na barra de aço, se balançando devagar e logo foi ganhando força nos movimentos que fazia ao impulsionar as suas pernas e com isso a barra se movimentava rapidamente de um lado para o outro. E à medida que movimentava, ganhava altura e velocidade. O público ficava tenso com o balançar rápido que o trapezista proporcionava. Em certo momento, o Kim de uma forma bem inesperada soltou suas mãos das duas cordas que sustentavam a barra e ficou de cabeça para baixo e o que o mantinha suspenso eram apenas suas pernas que estavam prensadas na barra, a velocidade do balanço era alta e a cada volta Junmyeon realizava movimentos muito arriscados arrancando suspiros e gritos da plateia quando realizava um movimento difícil em sua apresentação, mas nunca deixando de fazer movimentos suaves no ar. Era angustiante, mas muito bonito de assistir. O público teve a possibilidade de sentir a leveza e um agregado de sentimentos ao presenciar o desempenho do artista. Junmyeon finalizou sua atração com uma série de saltos de um balanço para o outro, agitando os corações das pessoas que assistiam ao show. 

O trapezista diminuiu a velocidade do balanço, saindo deste e aos poucos descendo ao centro do palco pela escada, assim que Junmyeon alcançou o chão realizou uma reverência e acenou para o público. Ao longe, Park avistou o trapezista descer as escadas que ficavam nas laterais do palco indo ao seu encontro. “Cadê o Sehun? Por que ele ainda não entrou no palco?” Junmyeon indagou afoito. Era para o engolidor de espadas já ter entrado. Chanyeol não estava entendendo nada, pensou que o Oh já estivesse do outro lado do palco só esperando a sua vez atrás das cortinas.

“Não sei, pensei que ele estivesse entrando nesse exato momento.” O equilibrista respondeu para o mais velho, desviando o olhar para ao palco constatando que realmente não havia ninguém. O Kim estava apreensivo, porém após alguns minutos de espera, os dois avistaram o garoto entrando no palco com o seu costumeiro traje e com duas espadas na mão. Dessa vez, Chanyeol percebeu que o Oh foi ousado em levar consigo mais de uma espada. Seus números eram perigosos, e mesmo que todos ali confiassem no rapaz, estavam aflitos pelo que viria a seguir.

A prática dessa performance era extremamente arriscada. O trapezista e o equilibrista observavam Sehun adentrando no palco. Ele utilizava uma calça e camisa social preta e na cabeça usava uma espécie de chapéu. Em mãos, suas espadas estavam postas apontadas para as pessoas presentes. Era perceptível o clima tenso girando em torno do público, estavam mais temerosos que os próprios amigos que assistiam atrás das cortinas. Sehun nem sempre apresentava esse número nos espetáculos que faziam, era uma atração delicada e perigosa, quando queria ser ousado o apresentava, mas quando resolvia não fazê-lo, compartilhava o palco com Jongin, o malabarista da equipe e os dois manipulavam objetos no ar.

No centro do palco, Sehun engoliu a primeira espada. Era uma espada leve, mas muito longa. O risco de perfurar algo no seu estômago era enorme. Devagar, o Oh ia introduzindo a espada pelo seu esôfago. Era possível escutar os murmúrios nervosos vindos da plateia. Alguns expressavam medo e pavor, outros já ficavam fascinados com a apresentação do engolidor de espadas. Chanyeol sempre achou seu amigo corajoso e sempre o apoiou desde que o conheceu no circo. Era um garoto destemido, pensou Park. Na atração, enquanto Oh engolia uma espada, a outra estava em suas mãos, mas essa logo foi arremessada para cima, o rapaz realizava malabarismos com ela. As duas funções estavam sendo realizadas simultaneamente. Ao engolir a espada completamente, a plateia se animou e aplaudiu fortemente para o Oh.

Os membros da equipe estavam bastante apreensivos, todavia, suspiraram e soltaram a respiração ao notar que tudo estava ocorrendo perfeitamente bem. Até mesmo Sehun que estava quase sem se mexer fechou rapidamente seus olhos agradecendo por ter realizado o número com sucesso, afinal, se algo desse errado poderia ser fatal. Após mais alguns segundos, o engolidor de espadas foi retirando a espada de dentro de si e logo Jongin entrou no palco, o malabarista estava manipulando pequenas tochas com fogo, as mãos rodeando o amigo no centro do palco. Juntos iniciaram uma nova apresentação. O Kim arremessava as tochas ao alto tirando da plateia gritos entusiasmadas após os momentos tensos que presenciaram minutos antes. Sehun e Jongin jogavam seus objetos para cima divertindo o público dando saltos e gritos.

Sehun com as espadas e Jongin com as tochas. O cenário que eles construíram em conjunto junto com o fogo e os arremessos das tochas e espadas estava encantando o público. Depois de mais alguns minutos de show, ambos finalizaram os arremessos, reverenciando rapidamente a plateia que retribuiu com muita euforia.

Em seguida era a vez de Xiumin. O queridinho do circo entrou, direcionando-se ao centro do palco com o sorriso muito charmoso para os que assistiam. As pessoas esbanjavam sorrisos quando o menor entrava, muitos diziam que ele tinha olhos de gato e o achavam fofo, apesar de ser o mais velho da equipe, o menor tinha uma aparência de um jovem adolescente. O contorcionista era bastante carismático e sempre tentava entreter ao máximo as pessoas, descia do palco, conversava com o público e ainda fazia brincadeiras com as crianças. Naquele momento, Minseok trajava uma espécie de um maiô colado ao corpo que o cobria completamente, exceto as mãos e sua cabeça. Assim que notara as luzes se direcionarem apenas para si, se concentrou. Seu número era uma demonstração de como o corpo humano poderia ir além com um auxílio da elasticidade adquirida com os anos. Era visível como o Kim possuía um nível avançado de elasticidade em seu corpo. Ainda em pé, abaixou seu tronco para trás e espalmou suas mãos no chão. Cauteloso como sempre, Xiumin, aos poucos foi deixando o peso de seu corpo nos braços e levantando as duas pernas para cima, onde, com muita concentração e equilíbrio, a perna esquerda foi flexionada para frente, atingindo o lado direito ao lado da cabeça logo o pé sendo apoiado no ombro. A perna direita também foi flexionada, porém o contorcionista colocou-a em cima da perna esquerda, resultando em um mar de aplausos.

Para a plateia, o artista estava completamente embolado. E ao finalizar a primeira parte da sua coreografia, o Kim levantou sua cabeça, mantendo sua pose e sorrindo para o público. Todos adoraram e ficaram maravilhados com o rapaz que conseguia se contorcer e manter por bastante tempo aquela posição. A segunda parte da apresentação demandava ainda mais elasticidade. O contorcionista desfez sua posição anterior e logo iniciou a nova. Ficou em pé de frente para as pessoas novamente e da cintura para cima abaixou seu tronco, de forma que sua cintura para baixo ainda permanecessem reto e esticado de frente para a plateia. E conforme os segundos passavam mais Xiumin sentia o suor escorrer por dentre suas vestes. O Kim assim que abaixou completamente seu tronco, esticou-se até ficar com sua cabeça por entre suas pernas, onde circundou as pernas com seus braços finalizando com um entrelaçar de suas mãos na frente de seu rosto. A posição era bem estranha e inusitada. As pessoas ficavam confusas e não sabiam se ele estava de frente ou de costas. Mas de toda forma, Xiumin recebeu ainda mais aplausos pela atração. O contorcionista desfez mais uma vez sua pose, mantendo uma bela postura e, então, reverenciou a plateia. Feliz com o resultado e com o retorno do público, rapidamente levantou uma de suas pernas que logo alcançou seu rosto, mostrando mais uma vez como de fato era o homem borracha. Acenou para a multidão enquanto corria se retirando do palco.

O próximo que se apresentaria era o mágico da noite. Kyungsoo sempre gostava de inovar nas suas aparições. Entrou sendo pendurado por uma corda em sua cintura e aos poucos foi sendo deixado no centro do palco o qual era iluminado com uma luz muito forte. Gostava de encantar o público de diversas maneiras, dentre elas, um das favoritas, com certeza era chocando as pessoas presentes com seus mais fascinantes truques de mágica. Naquele instante, não poderia ser diferente. Doh havia preparado um número bastante surpreendente. A sua apresentação consistia em uma única taça de vidro, um espumante verde e alguns objetos em cima de uma pequena mesa. Assim que chegou próximo à mesa, Kyungsoo pegou objetos como papéis embolados, lâminas pequenas e um balão comprido. O mágico desceu do palco com os objetos em mãos e assim que se aproximou das pessoas, começou a oferecer os objetos para comerem, como muitos negavam e demonstravam suas expressões desgostosas, Kyungsoo engolia os objetos com a maior naturalidade. Mastigava como se tivesse engolindo alguma comida deliciosa, a plateia ficava paralisada com o choque que era observar tudo aquilo.

O mágico em poucos instantes engoliu tudo e voltou ao palco pegando a taça de vidro com o espumante verde para tomar o líquido. Logo após beber todo o espumante, surgiu nos lábios de Doh um fio. No rosto de Kyungsoo, era possível observar as caras e bocas que expressava confusão, como se tivesse se perguntando como o fio tinha ido parar em sua boca, mas sem delongas o fio era puxado pelo mágico e junto ao fio, todos os objetos que havia engolido anteriormente estavam pendurados nesse fio, as lâminas, papéis e o balão que saiu por último. Era mesmo alucinante. Mesmo muito chocados, a plateia aplaudiu o mágico com sorrisos e alguns, que ainda estavam em choque, não esboçavam reação, mas seguiram o fluxo do restante da multidão. Se despedindo do público, Doh agradeceu a plateia pela noite e se retirou. Sem demora, a equipe do circo começou a instalar a estrutura de ferro onde Chanyeol iria se apresentar.

Park Chanyeol seria o último, fechando o ciclo de apresentações daquele dia. Era uma responsabilidade maior terminar o evento. Park estava sentindo isso na pele. Quando entrou no palco e reverenciou o público, sentiu um arrepio por seu corpo. A adrenalina naquele momento estava correndo em suas veias e notou mais ainda isso quando subiu a estrutura de ferro e se endireitou para iniciar o trajeto. Como havia decidido mais cedo, iria fazer um duplo salto, um seguido do outro, o risco era maior, mas queria surpreender a plateia e finalizar o espetáculo com um grande feito.

Sustentou seu corpo e se equilibrou quando deu o primeiro passo. Um atrás do outro, sendo bastante cauteloso. Assim como nas outras apresentações, brincava com o público fingindo estar tendo dificuldades, mas parava assim que chegava ao meio do caminho para realizar seu primeiro salto. Todavia, dessa vez deixaria para fazer os dois saltos quase no fim do trajeto. Chanyeol transpassava segurança para o público e isso fez com que a plateia se animasse ainda mais. Em certo momento, quando o trajeto já estava se aproximando do fim, Park decidira realizar o primeiro salto com a sombrinha em mãos. O equilibrista fez um salto alto e muito bem feito e que fez, por milésimos de segundos, as pessoas prenderam a respiração com o movimento inesperado. Não tiveram nem tempo de relaxar, pois em seguida Park emendou em mais um novo salto, contudo, ao final desse salto Park não teve um resultado positivo.

A queda que o equilibrista levou foi muito brusca e, mesmo com a rede elástica posta por precaução, não evitou que Chanyeol saísse ileso. A altura da estrutura de ferro era alta e Park saltou em direção ao lado direito do palco, mas ao cair na rede, caiu em uma área muito próxima ao limite que a rede possuía e seu corpo foi impulsionado de volta para cima, fazendo-o cair de novo, porém dessa vez fora da rede, resultando no que ninguém gostaria que acontecesse: uma queda no chão. O som do tombo reverberou por todo o circo. O baque havia sido tão forte que era possível escutar os murmúrios de Chanyeol. A plateia, em choque pelo que houve, levantou-se de suas cadeiras para ver se conseguia saber se o equilibrista estava bem. Imediatamente, os amigos de circo e mais a equipe adentraram ao palco para socorrer Chanyeol.

Ele já havia lentamente se sentado no palco quando Junmyeon se aproximou. “Park!” Gritou o trapezista. “Está tudo bem? Dói em algum lugar?” Preocupado analisou todo o corpo do artista para ver se tinha alguma parte sangrando. Park que ainda estava com o semblante cansado e com um aspecto de dor estampado por seu rosto o olhou por um instante.

“Está tudo bem, mas meu pé está doendo muito...eu acho que quebrei.” O equilibrista entristecido pegava em seu pé com cuidado e a cada toque sentia que se encontrava no inferno de tanta dor. Kyungsoo que logo se aproximou dos dois se prontificou para ajudar Chanyeol a sair do palco. A situação estava agitando a plateia e mesmo não ligando para nada do que as pessoas diziam, só queria tirar o amigo dali e encaminhá-lo para alguma enfermaria.

“Vem Chanyeol, se apoia em mim.” Doh se agachou e colocou um dos braços do Park em seus ombros e impulsionou seu corpo e do Chanyeol para cima para poderem conseguir andar. A equipe do circo retirou a estrutura bem depressa e enquanto Kyungsoo ajudava o equilibrista a se apoiar e a se retirarem do palco, Junmyeon tratou de encerrar o espetáculo as pressas da forma mais tranquilizadora possível.

“Respeitável público, agradeço as suas presenças aqui hoje, espero mesmo que tenham se divertido, mas infelizmente no final tivemos um acidente, mas não precisam se preocupar, o nosso equilibrista está bem e logo ele estará aqui de novo realizando o que ele mais ama e sabe fazer de melhor, obrigado pela compreensão de todos e convido todos a se dirigirem às barracas ao lado. Obrigado e boa noite a todos!” Finalizou o Kim tentando sorrir para o público, mas no fundo estava muito preocupado com o amigo.

-

**_09h30min P.M_ **

“Você teve sorte Chanyeol. Só quebrou o seu pé.” Kyungsoo brigava com o amigo naquele momento. “Dois saltos? Um seguido do outro? Onde você estava com a cabeça?” Doh indagou enraivecido. Park escutava tudo com a cabeça baixa, teve sorte mesmo, pois poderia ter sofrido um acidente muito mais sério e fatal.

“Eu pensei que pudesse dar certo, nunca tive nenhuma queda em saltos nos últimos anos.” Park teimoso tentou se justificar.

“Nunca teve, mas um dia isso poderia acontecer. Você nunca saltou assim, sempre foi cauteloso, por que fez isso agora?” Perguntou mais uma vez querendo entender.

“Não sei Kyungsoo. Só quis arriscar.” Respondeu. Kyungsoo não estava entendendo, mas suspirou. Chanyeol precisava retornar a Seul. Ele não poderia e nem tinha condições de continuar com a temporada do circo.

“Você vai retornar para Seul e vai cuidar do seu pé quebrado lá.” O mágico sentenciou. Sabia que ele não iria aceitar, mas, naquelas condições, Chanyeol não tinha escolhas.

“Não, eu vou ficar, talvez eu já esteja melhor para a última apresentação da turnê, por favor, me deixe ficar.” Park implorou, apesar de estar com o seu pé bastante dolorido, quis permanecer até o fim da temporada com os seus amigos, não queria voltar para a sua cidade natal.

“Não Park, não vou deixar, você sabe que isso está fora de cogitação.” Junmyeon entrou naquele exato momento concordando com o mágico.

“É verdade Chanyeol. Você vai voltar, ficar aqui seria arriscado. Se você não cuidar desse pé é capaz de nunca mais poder ser um equilibrista de novo, é isso que você quer?” O Kim foi bastante rígido nas palavras e acertou em cheio no Park. Tanto que imediatamente levantou seu rosto com os olhos arregalados com uma mera possibilidade de nunca mais ser um equilibrista novamente. Chanyeol não tinha escolhas e teria que retornar, querendo ou não.

“Tudo bem.” Respondeu o equilibrista de forma simplista, após alguns segundos em silêncio, pois demonstrou bem a mágoa que sentiu ao ouvir tais palavras. Junmyeon notando que havia sido duro nas escolhas das palavras, não disse mais nada, pois só assim para fazer com que Park deixasse sua teimosia de lado e acatasse o pedido dos dois.

-

No dia seguinte, Chanyeol já estava retornando sozinho de ônibus com um assistente da equipe de apoio consigo para Seul. Seu pé havia sido enfaixado por uma enfermeira de um posto de saúde que ficava na pequena cidade de Incheon e seguiria assim até chegarem a um hospital na capital. De início a dor se manteve estável e não havia piorado, porém a cada hora que passava piorava significativamente. Park, além de estar com dor, estava entristecido pelo ocorrido e descontente por estar voltando tão depressa. Dois dias atrás estava indo para Incheon a primeira cidade que fariam a temporada e por algo inesperado tudo se desfez para si. Chanyeol se sentia frustrado, mas não tinha muito a ser feito, tinha que buscar tratamento.

Assim que o ônibus parou, Park começou a sua luta torturante para andar. Estava acompanhado de uma muleta, mas, ainda assim, estava sendo difícil. O seu acompanhante o ajudava como podia, porém o equilibrista queria fazer tudo sozinho e não queria ser o incômodo para o outro rapaz.

Chegou ao hospital de Seul no início da tarde e logo se aproximou da ala de emergência, onde foi atendido e pediram para que esperasse por alguns instantes. Sua dor estava piorando e não queria esperar mais, entretanto Chanyeol estava tentando ser mais paciente. Queria que essa dor cessasse imediatamente, pois ainda tinha esperanças de voltar e participar pelo menos da última apresentação do circo. Park estava nervoso e ansioso e não sabia o motivo. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, uma enfermeira o chamou e o conduziu para a sala do médico que estava de plantão naquele momento para atendê-lo.

Entrou na sala do médico e fechou a porta atrás de si, fazendo tudo no automático e com um pouco de lentidão por causa do seu pé. Prontamente, Chanyeol levantou seu rosto para cumprimentar o doutor, mas assim que abriu sua boca para proferir tais palavras, estancou. À sua frente estava sentado um médico que conhecia muito bem. Reencontrar Baekhyun ali não estava nos seus planos. Seu corpo retesou e ficou paralisado até o menor chamar sua atenção.

“Chanyeol?” Com a demora do novo paciente em se sentar à sua frente, Baekhyun também levantou o seu rosto para saber o que se passava e assim que ergueu o olhar se assustou com o que viu. Em um primeiro momento pensou que o Park fora apenas visitá-lo, mas logo concluiu que ele não tinha muitos motivos para isso depois do último acontecimento. Porém, assim que abaixou sua visão, percebeu o pé do maior enfaixado e a muleta ao lado do seu corpo. Imediatamente levantou para se aproximar do ex-namorado e atendê-lo melhor. “O que aconteceu?” Byun preocupado tocou no ombro do rapaz.

“Você é médico?” Park indagou muito curioso, ignorando a pergunta que havia sido feita e todo o clima de tensão que estava instalado no lugar desde que se olharam. Nunca Chanyeol imaginaria que seu antigo amor se tornaria médico. Meio surpreso Baekhyun assentiu.

“Sim, entrei na faculdade logo quando você partiu.” Comentou. Chanyeol compreendeu.

Em poucos segundos de silêncio um olhando para o outro, Park decidiu quebrar a calmaria. “Quebrei o pé caindo da corda bamba. Está doendo.” O equilibrista respondeu depois de um tempo a pergunta que fora feita para si inicialmente. Baekhyun franziu o cenho e sua expressão rapidamente ficou mais séria. Era visível sua preocupação com o maior.

“Senta na maca, vou examinar o seu pé.” Entrando para o lado mais profissional, Byun pegou seus objetos para examinar melhor Chanyeol. Park estava ainda um pouco fora de órbita desde que entrou naquela sala. Era inacreditável que mesmo querendo fugir de tudo o que o fazia retornar ao passado, a vida dava a volta contrária retornando-o para o presente que queria evitar.

Deslocou-se até a maca e grunhiu pelo pequeno esforço que fez para subir. A coisa realmente estava séria, pensou Park. Assim que se sentou levantou suas pernas para cima da maca. Byun olhou rapidamente para o maior quando ouviu o murmúrio. Estava apreensivo com o estado do ex.

Baekhyun aproximou-se novamente de Chanyeol e com cuidado tocou no pé enfaixado do equilibrista. Retirou delicadamente toda a faixa que cobria o pé e olhava de vez em quando para o maior só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Ao tirar tudo, notou um grande inchaço. “Está quebrado realmente.” Em uma análise rápida Byun confirmou a fala do maior. “É necessário fazer uma radiografia para saber se é preciso fazer alguma cirurgia.” A menção de uma possível cirurgia fez o coração do maior acelerar.

“Cirurgia? Não é só engessar o pé que resolve?” Chanyeol perguntou nervoso. Não queria fazer nenhuma cirurgia, isso iria acabar ainda mais com seu último fio de esperança de retornar para a temporada do circo. “Se eu fizer cirurgia não vou mais poder me apresentar nessa última temporada.” Comentou para o menor.

“Chanyeol, esquece a temporada do circo, você não vai poder se apresentar por um bom período, seu pé está quebrado e você não pode se esforçar, precisa ficar em repouso.” Byun ditou sério naquele momento. Estava bastante incisivo, não havia se formado ontem.

As palavras do menor mexeram com o Park. Chanyeol deveria retirar logo essa ideia da mente. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e logo que os abriu assentiu, olhando fixamente para o médico. Baekhyun o olhava preocupado e Chanyeol sentia toda aquela preocupação, de alguma forma se sentia acolhido. Em instantes, o que havia tentado esquecer e jogado nas profundezas de sua mente, retornou como uma avalanche. Baekhyun acompanhado de uma garotinha e mais uma mulher. A cena se repassava na mente do maior, de novo.

“Quem era ela?” Mesmo com o pé em cima da maca e todo dolorido, Chanyeol quis saber.

“Ela quem?” Baekhyun se fez de desentendido, mas captou. Seu olhar mais uma vez vacilou e Chanyeol havia percebido. Byun quis adiar esse diálogo, não queria conversar sobre isso ali, estava decidido que iria cuidar do pé do ex-namorado e até que o maior estivesse melhor não entraria em outros assuntos.

“Você sabe quem.” Chanyeol respondeu. O olhar do Park era duro, mas ao mesmo tempo apertava seus dedos na barra da camisa um pouco ansioso, queria saber quem era a tal mulher, porém estava com medo da resposta que iria receber.

“Agora não Chanyeol. Preciso cuidar de você.” Byun não deu mais nenhuma brecha para o maior, logo se retirando da sala e chamando mais enfermeiras para ajudá-lo a levar o equilibrista para a sala de exames. Chanyeol soprou um sorriso seco, havia entendido tudo. Sua suspeita havia se confirmado.


	3. Lembranças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer a @ohmayaeri pela betagem, obrigada mana!
> 
> E se ainda tem alguém lendo aqui (espero que sim, rs) tenham uma boa leitura.
> 
> Obs: Prestem atenção nos mínimos detalhes, aconselho a quem não se lembrar, reler brevemente os capítulos anteriores.

**Capítulo três:** Lembranças

_**Lembranças:**_ _Recordação; aquilo que está guardado na memória, o que recorda uma experiência já vivida; o que expressa uma situação já passada._

**Lembra de mim, Park?**

_**15 de março de 1969.** _

Para Baekhyun, o melhor dia da sua vida foi quando conheceu Chanyeol.

A primeira conversa foi na sala de aula. Os dois eram alunos novatos e como tudo era muito estranho nas primeiras semanas, gradualmente eles se tornaram próximos um do outro. Byun se apaixonou primeiro e o que o fez se apaixonar tão depressa foi o sorriso do Park. Um sorriso tão acolhedor e contagiante que não tinha como não se sentir atraído pelo maior.

Por muitos anos, após a partida do mais novo, perguntou-se por que não o apoiou como deveria, questionava-se sempre se caso tivesse apoiado talvez estivessem juntos até hoje. Baekhyun se sentia arrependido, mas só foi enxergar isso quatro anos depois. Antes disso, estava em estado de negação. Não compreendia porque seu ex-namorado havia o deixado para trás, por que ele havia desistido dele, ou melhor, havia desistido deles. O tempo se passava e Byun continuava perguntando a si mesmo se Chanyeol havia esquecido de todos os momentos que compartilharam durante aqueles cinco anos juntos. Para o menor, por mais que na época eles fossem considerados uns adolescentes irresponsáveis, ele se sentia como um cara que sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo e vivendo, não era nenhum amor de verão ou paixonite passageira como as pessoas pensavam, era algo real e único, pelo menos era assim que Byun pensava. Não aceitava de jeito nenhum que Park ignorasse tudo o que viveram e saísse da cidade onde morava para se aventurar mundo afora como se ele não tivesse existido ou significado nada para si.

Nos primeiros quatro anos, Byun acreditou que Park iria desistir de ser um equilibrista e voltaria para sua antiga vida. Todos, inclusive sua família, diziam que ele estava agindo de maneira infantil, que devia respeitar as escolhas alheias e esquecer o romance bobo e momentâneo que ambos viveram. Baekhyun recordava-se muito bem das palavras do seu irmão. “ _Esqueça ele Byun, ele foi o seu primeiro amor, porém outros virão. Os primeiros sempre marcam, mas nem sempre duram._ ” Todas as noites, após esse dia, Byun prometeu para si mesmo que iria memorizar essa frase e fazer disso para tocar a sua vida. Na verdade, Byun já havia tocado desde o momento que Park fora embora, mas só não teve noção disso.

No mês seguinte, sua mãe conseguiu que Byun seguisse o seu sonho de criança que havia guardado bem no fundo de sua memória. Ingressou na faculdade de medicina como uma forma de escape. E anos depois, Baekhyun constatou que fora sua melhor escolha. Os anos na faculdade fizeram com que esquecesse, pela maior parte do tempo, de Park Chanyeol. O maior se tornou uma memória bonita e marcante, mas não mais seu dominador de pensamentos.

Todavia, em raros momentos, lembrava-se dele. As recordações vinham em sonhos para Baekhyun. Era torturante para o menor acordar nesses períodos. Os sonhos eram tão reais para si que quando acordava se sentia perdido. Em todas às vezes, sem exceção, Byun via Chanyeol do mesmo jeitinho, sorridente e amável. Geralmente os flashes vinham com os beijos deles dois, porém melhor que isso, vinha com abraços quentes e acolhedores que só o Park sabia dar. Baekhyun sentia falta disso. Muitas vezes era Byun quem se sentia no poder de proteger o maior, ele era muito bom para o mundo, mas diversas vezes o abraço do Park fazia-o se sentir seguro, era uma sensação gostosa e a cada lembrança o menor se entristecia por não ter mais esse contato por perto. Por não ter mais o seu namorado presente. Entretanto, depois de algumas horas após os sonhos, Byun conseguia dissipar os pensamentos antigos. E assim ele conseguiu levar a vida por todos os oito anos, conseguindo se formar na então sonhada faculdade de medicina, juntamente com um dos melhores amigos de Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, que por ironia do destino fez com que o amigo do seu ex, se tornasse seu atual melhor amigo. Jongdae se formou no mesmo ano que Baekhyun, mas não estudaram juntos literalmente. O amigo cursou fisioterapia, dessa forma, seu curso ficava no mesmo instituto da área de medicina e isso facilitou para que os dois se tornassem mais próximos.

A medicina na vida do Baekhyun o fez refletir muito. As vivências no plantão, as conversas com pacientes o fizeram perceber que todos têm seus sonhos, objetivos, problemas, complicações e angústias. E com a maturidade adquirida com o tempo, entendeu que Chanyeol tinha o direito e merecia fazer e ser quem ele quisesse. Demorou alguns anos, mas Byun havia compreendido, pena que tinha se dado conta daquilo tarde demais. Porém, o menor levou isso como um aprendizado para a sua vida. Nos relacionamentos que se seguiram, melhorou no aspecto de conversar e entender as vontades dos outros e, ali, Byun observou que os relacionamentos duraram mais, porém rompiam-se por outros motivos, mas não mais nesse aspecto no qual falhou com Park.

Depois de longos oito anos, Baekhyun vivia uma vida confortável. Era formado há cerca de dois anos e já estava atuando desde então no mercado de trabalho e a cada dia vinha conquistando seu espaço no mundo da medicina. A amizade que construiu com Jongdae fora muito importante na superação do seu ex-namorado. Nos anos iniciais logo à partida, o Kim comentava muito brevemente sobre Chanyeol, porém, depois que o contato se perdeu, Jongdae fez questão de ser ainda mais presente com conversas e reflexões junto ao seu, agora, amigo mais próximo e aconselhava-o a olhar mais longe e traçar planos para o futuro, pois ficar preso a sentimentos por muito tempo não era nada saudável. Isso clareou a mente do Baekhyun, sendo fundamental para que entendesse e aceitasse a escolha do ex, por mais que a atitude do maior ainda doesse em seu coração.

Atualmente, Byun se dedica arduamente à sua carreira. Trabalha praticamente o dia inteiro, não sobrando nem tempo para almoçar, só se lembrava disso quando Jongdae mandava mensagem o alertando de fazer as refeições. O fisioterapeuta era bastante preocupado com o médico nesse sentido, pois Baekhyun já havia tido casos de gastrite muito severa por conta da má alimentação. Por esse motivo, Byun tentava se cuidar e não passar da hora das refeiçõe, não podia deixar o amigo se preocupar consigo quando ele tinha outras coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como por exemplo, as suas pacientes que precisavam de mais atenção e Jongdae não podia deixá-las esperando enquanto mandava mensagens o relembrando de coisas simples que ele próprio deveria se lembrar de fazer sozinho. Estava se esforçando, mas era difícil, pois as consultas no hospital não tinham intervalo e quando tinham, aproveitava para resolver outras pendências burocráticas que eram necessárias, assim, quando percebia já era o horário da próxima consulta. Mesmo com sua agenda cheia Byun estava tentando ser mais atento com relação a sua alimentação para não ter problemas maiores.

Mesmo com o desleixo com si próprio, Baekhyun era um médico bem responsável com seus pacientes. Não era à toa que estava sendo ainda mais reconhecido. E o Byun estava feliz com as conquistas que vinha tendo. A única coisa que se lamentava era o pouco tempo que tinha. Seus expedientes eram longos e regularmente fazia plantões e isso o impedia de buscar sua sobrinha na escola no final da tarde e, consequentemente, de passar mais tempo com sua garotinha. A filha do seu irmão mais velho, Baekbeom, era como se também fosse sua filha e ele amava brincar com Nari, o lírio das vidas da família Byun. Ela era a cópia de sua cunhada, Soya. Seu irmão construiu uma família muito bonita e amava-os imensamente. Byun desejava isso também, esperava que um dia conseguisse concretizar esse sonho.

-

Byun não estava esperando que sua vida mudasse novamente depois de oito anos e nem pensava ou cogitava que seu passado pudesse retornar depois de tanto tempo. 

A menção de Chanyeol de volta à cidade de Seul mexeu muito consigo, que quando soube ficou bastante nervoso, a ponto do seu problema com a alimentação se agravar, ocasionando uma perda de apetite imensa. Jongdae até tirou graça da situação do amigo quando Soya, cunhada do médico, contou a ele da aparição do seu ex. Baekhyun até entrava no clima risonho com eles, mas pensava que eles tinham que compreender a situação, afinal foram anos sem vê-lo e ter notícias dele. E tanto ele mesmo como sua família e amigos sabiam que nunca de fato tinha superado Chanyeol.

No dia seguinte após a notícia, Baekbeom soube pela Yoora, irmã do Park, que ele faria uma temporada com o circo tanto em Seul como nas cidades vizinhas. Quando seu irmão mais velho contou isso para si, Byun pensou que seria a oportunidade perfeita para, pelo menos, observá-lo de longe, não sabia se o maior queria vê-lo ou falar consigo de novo, mas naquele momento nada importava para Baekhyun. A única coisa que pensava era ver Park Chanyeol de novo. E quando a noite do espetáculo chegou, o médico foi ao circo um pouco receoso, ele estava nervoso e era perceptível em seus dedos que não paravam de tremer. Mesmo com uma pontinha de medo, que cada vez mais se alojava em si, atravessou a entrada de lona, espreitando-se entre as pessoas para conseguir um banco e se sentar. O ambiente estava lotado e ver toda aquela gente junta para o show então começar, fez com que, lá no fundo, seu peito se enchesse de orgulho. Byun ficou feliz pela conquista do maior, seu garoto havia chegado longe.

E quando tudo começou, em nenhum momento Baekhyun desprendeu seus olhos do espetáculo, ainda mais quando seu garoto entrou todo confiante e seguro de si naquele palco. Chanyeol aparentava estar completamente certo do que fazia e muito realizado. Ver isso pessoalmente fez seu coração vibrar, vibrando mais ainda quando o maior dava seus saltos naquela corda tão fina. Era com certeza o maior misto de emoções em um intervalo de tempo tão curto que o menor já sentiu. Park não cansava de surpreender Byun, mas naquela noite quem iria o surpreender era o próprio Baekhyun.

O susto e o seu reconhecimento pelo antigo conhecido foi deveras surpreendente e o Byun observar isso continuou sendo um choque tanto para o Park como também para si, pois estar ali tão perto dele era inacreditável e emocionante. Byun sentia e sentia muito por tudo, seus próprios olhos denunciavam isso e depois de longos anos distantes, estarem trocando meras palavras em poucos minutos e ainda por cima sendo observados por outras pessoas era um tanto desconcertante, como um sonho quase impossível, porque os pensamentos do médico diziam que ele nunca mais iria reencontrar seu primeiro e único amor.

-

**_1h11min P.M_ **

_**28 de novembro de 1981.** _

Duas semanas haviam se passado e Chanyeol ainda permanecia na cama do hospital. Já estava bem melhor, até conseguia se locomover no quarto, mesmo que precariamente e em pensamento já se declarava em um estado bom. Todavia, Baekhyun insistiu que ficasse deitado até se recuperar completamente, enfatizando que não foi uma simples luxação e a recuperação demandava tempo. Park não compreendia porque a demora em liberá-lo já que se sentia muito bem, ele não conseguia chegar a alguma razão plausível para isso e já estava ficando aborrecido pela situação toda, principalmente consigo mesmo.

Momentos depois, após as diversas indagações a respeito da decisão do Byun em mantê-lo preso ali naquele quarto, o próprio entrou no cômodo com uma prancheta em mãos. Chanyeol tentou analisar bem os movimentos corporais do menor e prestar bastante atenção em suas expressões, Park estava tentando ler o mais velho para tentar compreendê-lo, pelo menos um pouco, pois durante essas duas semanas, os contatos e encontros foram muito breves. Em nenhum momento conseguiu ficar a sós com ele e os questionamentos só iam crescendo e a cada dia que se passava nada de conseguir um espaço para saná-los. Logo após analisar o quadro clínico do maior na prancheta, Byun dirigiu seu olhar para o equilibrista.

“Você vem se recuperando bem Chanyeol. As dificuldades que vem tendo no momento de se locomover irão melhorar conforme for fazendo o tratamento com um fisioterapeuta. Tenho um amigo que sei que vai te ajudar muito.” Baekhyun finalizou com um sorriso no rosto. Park assentiu com a fala do menor, agradecendo aos céus por poder sair daquele quarto.

“Fico feliz em saber que vou poder sair desse quarto.” Chanyeol respondeu irônico. Baekhyun ouviu e não ficou chateado com a resposta, entendia o maior por estar aborrecido consigo por não ter deixado-o sair do cômodo, mas na situação que o equilibrista estava não tinha como deixá-lo sair assim, sem nenhum monitoramento. E mesmo que tivesse algum enfermeiro à sua disposição, nem com a ajuda de alguém ou de uma muleta ao seu lado o ajudaria a andar, só sentiria mais dor, então, a solução era a escolha que Byun fez. Ter deixado Park de cama por duas semanas, gerou resultados muitos positivos.

“No finalzinho da tarde você já vai ser deslocado para outra sala.” O médico terminou suas anotações na prancheta e antes de sair virou-se para o maior. “Não seja irônico com ele também, só queremos o seu bem.” Após isso fechou a porta e o silêncio na sala se fez presente, fazendo contraste com os pensamentos atordoados do Park. “ _O que ele quis dizer com isso?_ ” Pensou o maior.

-

Os enfermeiros ajudavam Chanyeol a se sentar na cadeira de rodas para ser transferido de sala e o maior não estava gostando nada daquilo, pois já conseguia andar e nada o impedia de pensar ao contrário. “Ah… Oi, bom, eu agradeço a ajuda de vocês, mas eu consigo andar sozinho, não preciso dessa cadeira, acho que isso é um pouco de exagero.” Sem graça e tentando convencê-los a deixar ele caminhar apenas com a ajuda das muletas, Park fazia uma expressão mais convincente para os enfermeiros. Uma das ajudantes olhou para seu colega tentando ponderar o pedido do paciente, sabiam que não podiam permitir, porém a demora em responder estava dando esperanças ao maior que já estava cantando a vitória por poder andar no corredor longo do hospital. Contudo, a sorte do equilibrista não estava querendo dar as caras tão cedo nessas últimas semanas. Minutos depois, logo após o pedido ser concedido pela enfermeira por achar que não seria uma má decisão, já que o maior parecia melhor, Baekhyun cruza o corredor, ele queria acompanhar Park até o encontro do fisioterapeuta. Ao se aproximar viu um Chanyeol em pé com duas muletas uma de cada lado, a cadeira de rodas havia sido deixada de lado e os enfermeiros perto amparando o equilibrista. Quanto mais se aproximava mais encarava as expressões assustadas de todos os presentes, nesse exato momento Byun percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada diante da análise rápida que fez do cenário.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Byun pedia por respostas. Jisoo, uma das enfermeiras tentou se explicar, esclareceu a situação para o médico que entendeu perfeitamente qual foi o início daquilo tudo. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente olhando para Chanyeol, este que estava de cabeça baixa e um pouco frustrado por seu plano não ter sido bem sucedido. “Ok, eu vou nessa cadeira de rodas.” Park quebrou o silêncio, sendo ajudado por um enfermeiro a se sentar.

“Vamos Chanyeol, saiba que isso são protocolos exigidos pelo hospital, mesmo que você se sinta melhor precisa obedecer as regras, assim como vocês senhores.” A sua fala agora era direcionada aos enfermeiros, que assentiram levemente, constrangidos pelo breve puxão de orelha. “Podem levar essas muletas com vocês, esse paciente aqui não vai mais precisar delas no momento, pois eu mesmo irei levá-lo” disse o médico olhando para um Chanyeol incrédulo, dispensando os enfermeiros.

-

O caminho até à sala do fisioterapeuta foi rápido. Byun adentrou empurrando a cadeira de rodas, logo fechando a porta e contornando o paciente para ficar de frente para ele. Notaram que a sala estava vazia e, portanto, estavam sozinhos, então Baekhyun decidiu esperar até o amigo retornar. Não demorou muito e Kim Jongdae, um dos antigos amigos de Chanyeol, entrou na sala. O fisioterapeuta já tinha conhecimento da identidade de seu paciente, fora uma surpresa para si quando Baekhyun comentou da chegada do maior na cidade e também quando ele deu entrada no hospital. Kim estava ansioso para o reencontro.

Jongdae entrou e se sentou em frente ao Park. Chanyeol paralisou por uns instantes absorvendo a imagem sentada diante de si. Em segundos, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do maior, a presença do seu antigo amigo o deixou feliz, Jongdae era um amigo muito carinhoso e lamentava a perda do contato no decorrer dos anos.

“Jongdae?! Meu deus, quanto tempo!” Chanyeol sorriu tentando se levantar para abraçar o Kim, porém logo foi impedido por Baekhyun que pressionou levemente o seu braço. Chanyeol o olhou de soslaio franzindo o cenho. “É só um abraço Byun!” Park suspirou. “Não vou cair, andar um pouquinho não irá piorar a situação.” Terminou a fala se levantando em seguida, mas dessa vez, sem ser impedido. Baekhyun olhou rapidamente para o amigo à frente ao mesmo tempo em que fora soltando o braço do maior. Jongdae sorriu pela tensão dos dois e se levantou para retribuir o abraço do velho amigo. Mesmo o Kim tendo se afastado do equilibrista, considerava-o bastante e agora vê-lo pessoalmente de novo estava sendo muito bom.

“Grande Chanyeol, quanto tempo mesmo.” O fisioterapeuta cumprimentou o maior sorrindo. “Como você está?” Perguntou sentando em sua cadeira.

“Ah, estou ótimo, o pé já está em perfeito estado.” Sorriu.

“Que bom, então acho que não vou ter muito trabalho, não é?” Brincou. Jongdae apoiou seus braços na mesa olhando para o maior. Não queria falar aquilo ali, mas sentia a necessidade de pelo menos esclarecer umas coisas, para não criar um clima esquisito entre eles. “Mesmo que o nosso afastamento tenha sido de forma natural, saiba que eu sempre gostei muito de você, na verdade, eu gosto muito de você, só quero que saiba disso.”

Chanyeol o olhou transmitindo o mesmo desejo mútuo através dos seus olhos, Park sentia o mesmo com relação ao velho amigo. “Eu também Jongdae.” Apenas reforçou em sua fala, pois queria deixar realmente tudo as claras entre eles. Byun notando a conversa apaziguadora entre os dois forçou uma pequena tosse, apenas para ambos voltarem ao assunto que interessava. Kim notou isso primeiro e sorriu, voltando a pegar seus papéis analisando o caso do maior.

“Então, Chanyeol, seu pé realmente vem tendo uma boa recuperação, comigo você só terá cerca de duas ou três sessões, não precisa se preocupar, logo você estará andando livremente sem que o rapaz aí do seu lado te perturbe.” Park não conseguiu se conter e gargalhou, era o que ele mais desejava naquele momento e a expressão emburrada do Byun fez com que aumentasse mais ainda o seu riso. Byun, indignado com a fala do amigo, levantou-se para se retirar.

“Vocês dois se merecem mesmo.” Disse e saiu fechando a porta com muita força. Jongdae observando a atitude do médico sabia que ele não estava com raiva e que isso só fora a deixa para deixá-los a sós.

“Esse Baekhyun não aguenta nada.” Kim debochou rindo.

“Ele continua o mesmo.” Chanyeol comentou ainda olhando para a porta.

“Sim, é verdade, só que agora um pouco mais maduro, mas não tanto.” Ambos se olharam começando a rir de novo. Jongdae parou de sorrir aos poucos, pegando a sua caneta e voltando a se encostar-se na cadeira enquanto mirava seu olhar no equilibrista. “Mas sabe Park, Byun mudou sim, ele ainda mantém a impaciência, teimosia, mas ele mudou em muitos aspectos. Ele não é mais o mesmo e acho, na verdade acho não, tenho certeza que você quer conhecer esse novo Baekhyun.” Chanyeol balançou um pouco com o quanto o fisioterapeuta ainda o conhecia tão bem, era até vergonhoso ter seus sentimentos e desejos expostos assim, já havia se acostumado a não ser tão transparente, mas com aqueles dois ali não tinha nenhuma escapatória.

A verdade estampada em seu rosto não enganava ninguém. E só com o tempo, talvez, conseguisse desvendar os novos traços do seu ex.

-

**_10h32min A.M._ **

**_03 de dezembro de 1981._ **

Chanyeol mais uma vez se encontrava em seu quarto no hospital. Já havia feito duas sessões das três com o Kim. Hoje era dia de visita e sabia que em poucos dias já retornaria para a sua casa. Park tinha certeza sua família viria hoje, já estava sentindo falta dos bolinhos de sua mãe, mesmo que ela sempre levasse alguns para ele nas visitas. Contudo, não esperava que quem fosse visitá-lo primeiro fosse Kyungsoo, seu melhor amigo. O rosto de Kyungsoo na fresta da porta perguntando se poderia entrar fora bem especial. Estava com saudades do seu amigo e ainda mais curioso para saber como tinha sido o fim da temporada, se tudo realmente havia saído conforme planejaram, com exceção de sua queda.

“Oi, posso entrar?” Kyungsoo entrou ainda um pouco tímido, mas quando recebeu o consentimento do maior, entrou sem cerimônias logo se aproximando da cama onde o amigo estava. “Como está?”

“Kyungsoo, que bom te ver, já estava com saudades.” Chanyeol um pouco emocionado quis abraçar o amigo, mas o Doh recuou na brincadeira. “O que foi? Não recebe mais abraços amigáveis? Fiquei muito tempo longe de você, dá um desconto.” Park disse enquanto formava um biquinho tristonho nos lábios.

“Essa sua queda te deixou mais sentimental que o normal.” Kyungsoo debochou, mas logo abraçando o maior para ele deixar de manha. Chanyeol deu um empurrãozinho de leve em seus ombros.

“Ah qual é, me deixa.” Ambos riram, porque era verdade. Porém, logo a expressão do Park mudou, iniciando o assunto que tanto ansiava. “E como foi a temporada? Ocorreu tudo bem, estou ansioso para saber.” Comentou animado.

“Tudo transcorreu como planejamos, foi muito animado.” Doh notando a expressão mais melancólica do maior tentou contornar. “Mas não ligue para isso, vamos ter outras oportunidades aqui na Coréia.” O mágico sorriu para o equilibrista. “Mas me conte, como foram os seus dias aqui no hospital junto ao Baekhyun? Já estou sabendo disso, até fiquei assustado e bem preocupado com você.”

Chanyeol se endireitou na cama melhor para poder falar sobre isso. O assunto ainda era meio esquisito para si, mas não tinha como fugir dessa conversa com o seu amigo, precisava por para fora o que estava sentindo, o que não pôde comentar com ninguém até então. “Bom, foi um pouco complicado, Baekhyun é meio, como posso dizer...difícil, sabe? Ao mesmo tempo em que acho que continua o mesmo, ele mudou bastante.” Kyungsoo se sentou no banquinho próximo e escutou atentamente sem interrompê-lo. “Foi um choque para mim saber que ele havia se tornado um médico e mais ainda que ele seria o responsável por mim nessas semanas. É bem complexo você ter que conviver e lidar com seu ex que não via há anos.” Chanyeol passou a mãos em seus cabelos, pois falar do Byun sempre era complicado. “Ele me deixa confuso, sem saber o que fazer, eu quero entender, mas ele sempre tenta desviar do assunto, parece que está escondendo algo, não tem motivos dele fazer isso né Kyungsoo, afinal, nossa história terminou há oito anos.” O olhar do Park cruzou o do amigo, este que estava em silêncio absorvendo toda a informação. 

“Talvez não tenha terminado Chanyeol, ao que parece esse _término_ de vocês deixou peças desse quebra cabeça soltas. E não vai demorar muito para Baekhyun entender que vocês precisam ter uma conversa definitiva.” Chanyeol ficou em silêncio pensando nas palavras do mágico. Não sabia se queria ter a conversa definitiva, mas ao mesmo tempo queria sim. Queria compreender, mas algo o impedia, pois para ele, depois que tivessem essa conversa, não poderia mais falar de novo com o menor. As semanas no hospital o fizeram relembrar dos momentos junto com Byun, todo aquele amor estava voltando a reacender e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. 

Kyungsoo observou o amigo, sabia que ele estava divagando em seus pensamentos, Chanyeol precisava pensar um pouco mais. “Vou pensar sobre e Baekhyun não vai mais fugir de mim, dessa semana ele não passa.” Park disse com certa firmeza em sua voz. Doh sorriu com a determinação do equilibrista. Torcia pela reconciliação dos dois. “Mas me conte, está tudo bem entre você e o Jongin? Pois ele não veio com você, até estranhei.” Park Perguntou.

“Bem, está sim. No dia da sua queda, eu e ele nos desentendemos por uma questão bem boba, mas depois disso eu me desculpei com ele, a culpa não era dele por eu estar um pilha nesse dia. Mas hoje Jongin só não veio te ver porque ficou em casa para ajudar a minha sogra com biscoitos, a mãe dele quase o obrigou a ajudar a irmã a cozinhar esses benditos, mas não reclamei porque esses biscoitos realmente são uma delícia.” Kyungsoo disse rindo. 

“Que bom pelo menos alguém está feliz aqui não é?” Chanyeol sorriu.

“Logo você estará também meu amigo.” Kyungsoo apertou com as mãos o ombro do maior. “Agora eu preciso ir, o tempo de visita já está terminando. Pense em tudo o que te disse, não se feche ok?” Park assentiu sorrindo. “Não vai demorar muito e você também já vai estar fora desse hospital.” 

“Não vejo a hora.” Ambos gargalharam com a careta de súplica a Deus que Park fizera com as mãos olhando para cima. 

Após a saída do mágico, Chanyeol ficou mais pensativo. Tentando juntar as pecinhas da conversa que tivera há pouco. Park ficou um pouco confuso sobre o que o amigo quis dizer com _logo você estará_ , não tinha esperança nenhuma na conversa com o Byun e nem passava pela sua mente a possibilidade de uma possível reaproximação. Todas as vezes que tentou conversar com ele foram em vão e as dúvidas sobre o que o Baekhyun de agora pensava dele, assim como quem era aquela criança permaneciam em sua mente. No fundo, gostaria muito de ouvir do ex-namorado que, sim, ele sentia orgulho.

-

Ainda no mesmo dia, Baekhyun passou no quarto do maior apenas para saber como ele estava. A situação do Park já estava quase finalizada, só faltava a última sessão com Jongdae e em três dias ele já teria alta. Ao bater na porta e entrar lentamente, o médico percebeu que o maior estava dormindo, não quis atrapalhar, porém não resistiu em entrar e dar uma mera espiadinha. Fazia tempo que não o via dessa forma, dormindo, com uma expressão suave no rosto. Byun confessou para si mesmo naquele exato momento que nunca deixou de ser apaixonado pelo ex, só faltava expressar isso em voz alta para o maior, o que era mais difícil. 

Por ironia do destino, enquanto o médico divagava e discutia com seus pensamentos, Park acordou, em um primeiro momento estranhando a visita dele e mais ainda a confusão que era possível ser observada de longe no rosto do Byun. Chanyeol sabia que a mente dele não estava presente naquele cômodo e se ninguém o tocasse despertando-o, ele não sairia tão cedo daquele estado. Pensando nisso, Chanyeol se movimentou se deslocando da cama onde estava deitado e se direcionando até onde Baekhyun se encontrava um pouco longe de si e próximo à porta. Apenas quando estava quase próximo de tocar em seu braço, Byun despertou assustado com a mera possibilidade do toque. Park, percebendo isso, recuou.

“Pensei que não fosse sair desse transe.” Chanyeol comentou enquanto desprendia um suave deslize dos lábios mostrando um pequeno sorriso.

“Ah…” Baekhyun suspirou envergonhado. “Desculpe, é, eu só vim ver como estava, mas notei que estava dormindo e não quis te incomodar.” 

“Hum, entendi.” O equilibrista voltou a deitar-se em sua cama. “Mas estou muito bem, até já estou andando bem, você deveria me dar alta.” Comentou risonho como não quisesse nada.

“Que bom, eu sei, notei agora. Em três dias você receberá alta, só falta a última sessão com Jongdae e aí você estará livre.” _Livre de mim_ _também, Chanyeol, assim como você deseja_ , pensou Baekhyun um pouco triste com tais pensamentos.

“Ah, que ótimo! Já estou cansado desse quarto.” Riu, mas percebeu que o menor não estava tão contente assim. “Baekhyun, eu...acho que precisamos conversar...” Park não conseguiu terminar, pois logo fora cortado pelo menor.

“Sim, Chanyeol, teremos essa conversa, mas não aqui, eu disse a você.” O equilibrista prendeu a respiração, parecia como um corte cada palavra afiada que saía dos lábios do menor.

“Quando então Byun? Você não vai poder fugir para sempre, sabe disso.” Chanyeol agora estava mais firme em suas palavras.

“Eu não estou fugindo. Na próxima semana, em minha casa, teremos essa conversa. Conversaremos sem que ninguém nos atrapalhe, só eu e você.” Ditou enquanto olhava para o maior, Byun não travou ou demonstrou nervosismo, o que era muito contraditório, pois estava por dentro estava sentindo a mais completa tontura. Já Park apertava os punhos embaixo dos lençóis, o coração transbordando nervosismo não o deixava tão calmo e seguro assim como a impressão que o médico passava. “Tenha um ótimo final de dia.” Desejou dando uma última olhada para Park, mas logo saiu do quarto. Quando a porta foi fechada, o ar que Chanyeol segurava saiu imediatamente, a conversa deles realmente iria acontecer e não sabia se estava realmente pronto para isso.


	4. Aflorar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!!  
> Bom, venho com o quarto e penúltimo capítulo. É, to tisti. :(  
> Aqui vocês vão conseguir sentir um pouco mais dos sentimentos dos dois, o que pensam, espero de verdade que consigam sentir toda essa intensidade.  
> Obrigada mais uma vez, @ohmayaeri por betar o capítulo <3
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Capítulo quatro:** Aflorar

_**Aflorar** : Exteriorizar; trazer para o exterior; tornar-se claro e evidente._

**Lembra de mim, Park?**

**_05h23min P.M._ **

**_06 de dezembro de 1981._ **

O dia da alta finalmente havia chegado. 

Chanyeol estava contente e aliviado por poder sair daquele hospital totalmente recuperado. Foram longas semanas cheias de ansiedade que o corroía sem parar. Baekhyun havia o liberado há poucos minutos e, ao chegar à recepção, já dava para observar a bagunça que seus amigos de circo estavam fazendo dentro da velha kombi. Instantaneamente, Park abriu um enorme sorriso por vê-los e saiu correndo em direção à lata velha. 

“Pô cara, que saudade que eu tava de ti!” Lay disse ao sair do assento de motorista para lhe dar um abraço. Chanyeol sorriu demonstrando o mesmo.

“Seu cabeçudo, nunca mais assuste a gente viu?” Disse Sehun em seguida, enquanto abraçava o maior dando leves socos no ombro do Park.

“Calma aí, sei que você sentiu minha falta, mas não precisa me bater assim não.” Chanyeol reclamou risonho.

“Não se gaba não, a gente só está agindo assim por pena.” Xiumin falou debochando.

“Cala a boca que eu sei que você sentiu minha falta, tampinha.” Park riu junto com ele enquanto se abraçavam.

“Mas é muita melação mesmo.” Kyungsoo que estava nos fundos da kombi debochou.

“Sentimentais até demais...” Jongin acompanhou o namorado na fala. O Kim logo caiu na gargalhada e todos seguiram rindo também. O retorno para perto dos amigos e os abraços que recebeu melhoraram ainda mais o dia do equilibrista.

“Vocês me amam, essa é a verdade.” Chanyeol falou enquanto entrava na kombi, fechando a porta que estalou imediatamente. Junmyeon, que até então estava sorrindo com toda a palhaçada, se calou com o barulho.

“CHANYEOL!!” O grito do mais velho fez com que Park se virasse com tudo em direção ao trapezista do grupo. “Você não quebrou a porta da kombi não, né?” A pergunta logo veio com a confirmação de que sim, Chanyeol havia quebrado a porta, tanto que em seguida a porta arriou, ficando inclinada.

O equilibrista, ao notar isso, abriu um sorriso nervoso, evitando olhar para o mais velho. “Cara, desculpa, não tive a intenção de quebrar a porta, juro.” Chanyeol, com medo, tentava se explicar.

“Meu deus, vai ter que pagar agora.” Xiumin embasbacado com a porta quebrada, abriu um sorriso descrente e ao mesmo tempo maldoso. Park recobrando a consciência desse fato, criou coragem para olhar Junmyeon.

“Vou?” Perguntou manso com uma cara de inocente.

“Claro que vai, seu filho da mãe.” Nessa hora, o Kim não se aguentou e saiu do lugar do banco do passageiro, partindo pra cima do maior, estava indignado com o que ele tinha feito. Como pode ter tanta força assim para conseguir quebrar a porta da kombi de seu pai? Lay, que estava ao seu lado, tentou apartar a possível briga, mas sem sucesso, Junmyeon estava uma fera.

“Calma, calma, eu vou pagar tá bem?” O maior tentou desviar das tapas que iria levar. “Só me dê uns dias.” Mas dessa vez, logo que disse, levou um tapão na cabeça. “Ai!” Reclamou.

“Isso é para você aprender a ser menos bruto.” Junmyeon finalmente recuou, mas ainda tinha a expressão raivosa. “Vamos Lay, acelera essa kombi pra cidade toda ver o estrago que esse troglodita fez.” O palhaço do grupo acatou a decisão, mas conseguiu notar que, no fundo, o namorado não havia ficado 100% com raiva. Junmyeon tinha o coração mole e estava feliz com o equilibrista em meio a eles novamente. Mesmo que o clima tivesse mudado um pouco, isso não tirava a felicidade estampada no rosto de todos e até mesmo com a kombi em movimento e a porta inclinada sendo bastante visível, Chanyeol sorria à toa. 

-

**_09h04min A.M._ **

**_07 de dezembro de 1981._ **

A manhã de segunda-feira, após uma longa noite de sono, estava sendo graciosa para o Park.

Ele não se recordava de acordar tão bem assim em nenhum dos dias que passou no hospital. E especialmente essa semana estava mais ansioso, pois iria sair com seus amigos e curtir o parque que estava afim de ir desde que chegou a Seul. Chanyeol insistira demais para todos irem e o único que estava disposto a ir era Sehun. Contudo, depois de muita insistência, todos acataram. E isso estava animando o equilibrista de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo conseguia se controlar. 

Chanyeol tinha saído no dia anterior do hospital e, pensando sobre isso, essa semana seria a qual ele teria a conversa com Byun, porém, até o momento, Park não tivera nenhuma notícia do ex. O equilibrista estava um pouco angustiado e levemente ansioso. Sentia que a semana seria longa e muita coisa poderia acontecer. Park não estava querendo pensar muito no futuro, o presente estava sendo bem melhor de imaginar e viver.

Com isso em mente, resolveu que iria andar de bicicleta pela cidade. Segundas de manhã geralmente eram dias bem intensos nas rodovias, por isso iria buscar outras rotas alternativas que fossem mais tranquilas. E sabia perfeitamente para onde ir e relaxar a mente. 

-

A praça que gostava de visitar era um lugar rodeado pela natureza feito para quem queira fugir da vida mais agitada. O local possui uma área bem ampla, perfeita para o ciclismo. E assim, Chanyeol seguiu para lá, com o objetivo de organizar os pensamentos e, ao mesmo tempo, tirar toda a tensão vivida desde que chegou a Seul. 

Park sempre gostou de andar de bicicleta, era uma válvula de escape e sentir o vento tocar em seu rosto era bem gostoso, além do que o ajudava nas questões mais complicadas quando precisava parar e pensar um pouco mais. 

O dia estava extremamente gostoso para o equilibrista. Quando chegou ao local, percebeu que havia somente três pessoas, duas se exercitando e outra sentada em um banco próximo observando a paisagem. Chanyeol andou mais um pouco na curta trilha de pedras da praça até ficar próximo à uma árvore, onde logo fora encostando a sua bicicleta no tronco e em seguida sentando na grama. Fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar bem fundo. Aquilo parecia uma terapia para si. 

Notou naquele momento que precisava e necessitava fazer esse passeio sozinho mais vezes. 

E assim passou rapidamente a manhã de segunda-feira para ele. Park Chanyeol conseguiu conectar-se um pouquinho mais consigo mesmo, revigorando-se para os próximos longos dias que viriam. 

-

À tarde daquele mesmo dia, Kyungsoo e Jongin resolveram ir mais cedo para o parque que todos haviam aceitado ir. Apesar de estarem sempre juntos, era difícil realizar algum passeio a sós, pois os seus familiares não paravam um minuto e sempre pediam a ajuda de ambos nas tarefas domésticas. Doh era quem estava mais estressado com toda essa situação e quando surgiu a brecha com o pedido do Park, até ponderou um segundo, mas logo mudou de pensamento aceitando a proposta do equilibrista e em seguida cochichou no ouvido do seu Nini, convidando-o para um encontro. Jongin e Kyungsoo já tiveram diversos encontros, mas sempre que tinham a oportunidade de irem a um, faziam dele como se fosse o primeiro.

Obviamente Jongin adorou e rapidamente aceitou o convite. Ambos, no início da tarde de segunda-feira, estavam com os braços colados, andando calmamente em direção às barracas de doces. Kyungsoo não era muito amante de docinhos, mas experimentava alguns mesmo assim, sempre a pedido do maior. O Kim estava muito ansioso para comer aqueles biscoitos em formato de palitos com chocolate e amendoim, chamados Pepero e Doh sorriu em sua direção notando a animação do namorado para os seus doces preferidos. O mágico achava uma gracinha quando seu Nini sorria e seus olhos se fechavam quase que completamente e com esse sorriso lindo não tinha como não atender ao pedido do namorado.

Kim alheio a toda aquela observação caminhou em direção à barraca esperando Kyungsoo fazer seu pedido. Minutos depois saiu com sete palitinhos na mão e um namorado contente com o olhar guloso para os doces na sua frente. Obviamente Jongin iria oferecer um para o namorado, mas a maioria era para ele mesmo. Kyungsoo sabia disso, tanto que nem fazia muita questão e recusava para o Kim comer mais. 

“Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer? Ainda tenho dois.” Jongin perguntou com o intuito de confirmar pela centésima vez, ficava duvidoso quando seu Soo não comia nada e só ele ficava comendo todos os doces. Kyungsoo, que estava ao lado, recusou mais uma vez.

“Não quero amor, tenho certeza, você sabe que prefiro salgados, inclusive vamos para essa outra barraca, pelo que parece vende biscoitinhos de cebola.” Doh puxou o maior com pressa para que o Kim nem pensasse muito e tirasse das barracas de doces. E foi isso mesmo que o mágico conseguiu. Agora ambos estavam com suas comidas favoritas em mãos, aproveitando as horinhas que tinham a sós, com muitas risadas e petiscos. Resolveram deixar para ir aos brinquedos apenas quando os demais chegassem. Na visão de Doh, estavam parecendo duas crianças, mas para ele, ver seu Nini feliz enquanto reviviam pequenas diversões da infância, era o que importava naquele momento de lazer.

-

Sehun, Lay e Junmyeon chegaram juntos no final da tarde. O local onde o parque estava instalado já estava bem movimentado e estava difícil procurar pelos outros com toda a aglomeração de pessoas. O Kim havia falado, mais cedo, apenas com Xiumin para combinar o local a se encontrarem, pensando nisso começou a resmungar consigo mesmo por ter sido um cabeça oca e se esquecido de contatar o resto da equipe. Os dois ao seu lado, notando o Kim dando leves soquinhos na testa, franziram os cenhos confusos com as palavras inaudíveis que o trapezista do grupo soltava. 

“O que foi Junmyeon?” Curioso Sehun perguntou.

“Esqueci de falar com Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e o Jongin sobre onde poderíamos nos encontrar, falei somente com o Xiumin e acho que agora vai ser bem difícil de encontrar todo mundo.” Kim lamentou-se.

“Calma Jun, talvez a gente consiga, vamos para alguma barraca de comida, quem sabe damos a sorte de encontrar algum deles. Não foi lá que você combinou com o Xiumin?” Lay acalmou o namorado.

“É, talvez tenhamos ainda um pouquinho de sorte.” Os três concordaram e começaram a se misturar entre as pessoas, havia muita gente ali, tanto que eles precisaram segurar um na mão do outro, formando um pequeno trenzinho para não correrem o risco de se perderem. Após alguns minutos de pequenos sufocos conseguiram chegar às barracas, não demorando muito para Xiumin conseguir enxergá-los, mesmo que estivesse bem longe.

“Ei!” Gritou o menor do outro lado.

Sehun, atento, escutou o grito familiar, virando-se rapidamente e assim que reconheceu o menor acenou para o Kim. “Ele está ali.” Disse Oh, avisando os amigos ao lado. Ambos viraram simultaneamente para Xiumin que correu, aproximando-se dos três.

“Cadê os outros?” Perguntou assim que chegou mais perto.

“Jun esqueceu-se de falar com eles e somos nós quatro por enquanto.” Lay comentou, enquanto o Kim mais velho balançava a cabeça, compreendendo.

“Vamos nos divertir juntos então, aposto que encontramos com eles por aí.” Xiumin deu a sugestão e todos acabaram acatando por não terem outra escolha a não ser essa.

Por outro lado, as coisas estavam bem diferentes para Kyungsoo e Jongin. Durante o passeio, sozinhos, acabaram por decidir ir a alguns brinquedos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. As horas foram se passando e ambos, distraídos com carinhos e conversas, não perceberam que havia escurecido, passando da hora do compromisso que tinham com os amigos.

E nessa distração os dois continuaram, recordando-se do encontro com o grupo algumas horas mais tarde quando o movimento estava bem mais fraco, porém, nenhum dos dois se incomodou por terem furado o passeio com seus amigos do circo, indo embora da mesma forma que chegaram, juntos.

O mesmo aconteceu com os quatro que decidiram aproveitar o parque. Com a dificuldade de encontrar mais algum membro da equipe, desistiram de procurar e ficaram um pouco frustrados por isso logo no começo, porém tentaram dissipar o desânimo e foram curtir as poucas horas da noite que ainda restavam. Não demorou muito para o tempo passar e com o céu escurecido, o parque aos poucos começou se fechar, mostrando que era hora de irem embora. 

Prontamente, cada um seguiu seu caminho, tendo pensamentos parecidos pairando na cabeça dos quatro, sobre como mesmo com os imprevistos, sentiam que tinha valido a pena, apenas estavam tristes por não ter aproveitado com Chanyeol, principalmente Sehun, que lamentava por isso, mas algo em si dizia que as coisas para o equilibrista não tinham sido tão ruins, pois havia visto uma pessoa bem interessante dentre a aglomeração no parque e torcia para que essa pessoa tivesse cruzado o caminho do seu amigo.

-

Chanyeol chegou perdido no parque. Convidou os amigos e esqueceu-se de combinar o local de encontro. Ele se sentia muito burro por ter uma memória tão ruim e não ter se lembrado de uma coisa tão importante. E agora, analisando sua situação, essa sensação só piorou. 

Park olhou para os lados a fim de encontrar algum conhecido, mas nada. Muitas pessoas passavam por si pedindo por espaço e ele prontamente cedia, porém essa constante situação já estava começando a deixá-lo mais agoniado. O equilibrista notou as barracas de comida e o primeiro pensamento foi de que lá teria mais chances de encontrar alguém.

Apressado para achar os seus amigos, Chanyeol atravessava rápido entre as pessoas que estavam no meio do parque. Naquele dia, o local estava muito cheio e Park não parava de pensar em sua burrice, quando, enfim, conseguiu chegar ao seu objetivo. Todavia, para onde olhava não havia nenhum rosto familiar. Caminhou do início ao fim das barracas e não tinha ninguém que conhecesse.

Começou a ficar desesperado e preocupado. Chanyeol sabia que eles já deveriam estar ali em algum lugar. Próximo a si havia uma montanha-russa e os gritos estavam muito altos, mirou o seu olhar para cima com o intuito de tentar enxergar algum deles, porém sem sucesso. Os outros brinquedos também estavam cheios e nada de encontrá-los.

Park, mesmo com apenas meia hora de procura, já estava quase desistindo, tanto que todo o cansaço que estava causando por procurá-los estava lhe dando muita fome. Ele não queria ter que se divertir naquele parque sozinho, sentia-se triste e achava que não tinha nenhuma graça em brincar daquele jeito. Com o pensamento vazio, Park decidiu ir comer algo nas barraquinhas. Precisava se alimentar para fazer uma última busca. Com a barriga resmungando, direcionou-se para uma barraca onde vendia bibimbap, o prato era completo e serviria também como seu jantar. A única coisa que seria complicada seria comer aquilo em pé, rodeado de muitas pessoas, mas Park não estava tão incomodado com isso, já que a sua fome era bem maior.

Assim que realizou o seu pedido e pegou o prato, Chanyeol começou a comer de forma rápida, mesmo que nem estivesse tão desconfortável, queria encontrar logo os membros do seu grupo. E assim que finalizou, pensou em tentar mais uma vez a procurar pelos brinquedos.

Sua busca iniciou pela roda-gigante. Park sabia que seus amigos não eram tão clichês assim para irem nesse brinquedo, porém, àquela altura, não custava checar. Olhou para cima, vasculhando entre as pessoas, mas logo percebeu que nenhum deles se encontrava lá e seguiu para a montanha-russa. O brinquedo passava rápido nos trilhos e estava difícil de acompanhar e conseguir reconhecer alguém, mas Chanyeol acabou ficando bem entretido com a gritaria e a vontade de ir à montanha-russa cresceu dentro de si. Sem perceber, enquanto observava quem estava no brinquedo gritando apavorado, não conseguiu se conter e caiu na gargalhada, sendo sua risada bem audível para as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado, algumas até foram contagiadas e acabaram rindo também.

Poucos minutos depois, Chanyeol apostava que poderia vê-los brincando em algum outro lugar, mas desistiu de procurá-los. A sua vontade agora era de entrar naquela montanha-russa e sentir o vento bater forte em seu rosto e foi isso que decidiu fazer.

Chanyeol foi correndo para um caixa de bilheteria pagando os seus tickets rapidamente, logo entrando na fila de espera para poder entrar. A fila estava grande, mas pelas contas do equilibrista faltaria apenas mais uma rodada para chegar a sua vez. Park estava ansioso. Contudo, não demorou muito para já estar devidamente sentado em segurança no brinquedo. Chanyeol segurou firme na cadeira da frente, pronto para o carrinho se movimentar. Sua barriga já estava dando indícios daquele leve friozinho no seu interior e não demorou muito para que o carrinho começasse a se mover. As pessoas que estavam consigo estavam bem animadas, gritando afoitas antes da descida mais esperada.

Naquela altura onde estava, Park conseguia visualizar praticamente tudo. As luzes do parque iluminado e os brinquedos também ajudavam a deixar tudo mais bonito. Porém, Chanyeol não teve muito a oportunidade de observar mais porque rapidamente o brinquedo começou a fazer as curvas, descidas e subidas e o coração do maior já estava na boca de tanta adrenalina. Park sorria, gargalhava, gritava tudo ao mesmo tempo, o misto de sensações era bastante intenso e isso estava o divertindo à beça. A euforia durou por mais alguns minutos até o equilibrista sair do brinquedo levemente descabelado. Park ainda sorrindo passou a mão em seu rosto para despertar das emoções que sentiu durante o passeio na montanha-russa.

Caminhando ainda de cabeça baixa um pouco perdido para onde ir, Chanyeol acabou colidindo com outra pessoa. Levantou depressa o seu olhar para desculpar-se, pois havia sido sua culpa por estar desatento.

“Me desculpe. Te machuquei?” Park perguntou preocupado. Ele ainda não havia reparado no rosto do rapaz, mas assim que o menor virou-se para si, sentiu-se mudo por um instante.

“Não, não foi su-.” O menor nem havia terminado a frase quando estava se virando para tranquilizar o maior que esbarrou consigo. “Chanyeol?” Espantado perguntou sorrindo discretamente.

“Baekhyun? O que faz aqui?” Chanyeol curioso e surpreso perguntou alisando suas roupas que estavam amassadas devido à aventura que passou minutos atrás.

Byun um pouco sem jeito tentou equilibrar melhor o copo em suas mãos. “Vim passear com minha sobrinha e você?” Baekhyun falou tão calmamente que nem sabia o que havia acabado de causar no Park com essa informação.

Park demorou alguns segundos para processar o novo detalhe que o Byun acabara de dizer. _Aquela garotinha era sua sobrinha?_ Uma sensação esquisita começou a florescer em seu peito. “Sobrinha? Você tem uma sobrinha?” Chanyeol indagou muito interessado, tanto que fez com que o médico percebesse.

“Sim, eu tenho. Ah!” Baekhyun entendeu perfeitamente o interesse súbito por sua garotinha, Chanyeol havia se tocado agora de todo aquele mal entendido. “Pois é Chanyeol, é sobre isso que queria esclarecer com você, por falar nisso, podemos nos encontrar amanhã, às três da tarde na minha casa?” Byun perguntou ansioso.

Ainda meio atordoado com a notícia Park concordou imediatamente. “Sim, p-podemos, claro.” Respondeu o equilibrista, gaguejando levemente, ainda com a cabeça nas nuvens, pois estava pensando na informação do Byun ter uma sobrinha. Isso mudava os rumos que pensava a respeito do menor, algo em si começava a mudar, não sabia o que era, mas a sensação de alívio era bem notável para si e tal novidade já havia melhorado seu dia.

“Ok então... você está sozinho aqui?” Baekhyun notou que Chanyeol estava sozinho e parecia um pouco perdido, poderia ser só impressão sua, mas queria a confirmação.

“Ah não, a verdade é que eu ia encontrar meus amigos do circo, mas não achei nenhum deles até agora, então, é, digamos que estou sim.” Park sorriu respondendo, estava perdido, essa era a verdade.

Como Byun imaginava. O médico havia ido ao parque a pedido da sobrinha e do irmão que viera com sua esposa, mas como eles estavam passeando em família, achava que não faria mal algum se ficassem sem ele, pois estava cogitando fazer companhia para o maior, mesmo que talvez ele não aceitasse a proposta. “Posso ficar e fazer companhia para você?” Byun questionou com uma pitada de ansiedade.

“Você quer ficar comigo?” Espantado indagou. Mas rapidamente pensou que o menor só perguntou por pena. “Ah, não precisa, você não veio com a sua sobrinha?” Tentou desconversar.

“Sim, vim, mas estava querendo ficar aqui com você, se não estiver incomodando é claro.” Baekhyun tomou mais um gole de sua bebida que estava em suas mãos.

“Não está. Se quiser ficar por mim tudo bem.” Chanyeol não iria recusar e além de que estava sozinho, dificilmente acharia seus amigos depois de quase duas horas, tentaria se divertir com o seu ex, o que estava começando a achar bem engraçado.

Baekhyun observando o maior notou os cabelos desalinhados que ainda não haviam sido arrumados, pensava que provavelmente ele tinha se aventurado em algum dos brinquedos e não podia mentir, ele estava uma gracinha daquele jeito todo perdido. “O que você quer fazer primeiro? Qual você já foi?”

“Eu só fui à montanha-russa, você já foi? Se ainda não, podemos ir de novo.” Chanyeol disse rindo, estava ansioso para repetir.

“Ainda não fui, mas podemos ir sim, só que antes vamos naquele ali.” Byun apontou para o brinquedo desejado, com uma pontada de expectativa do que o maior acharia. Chanyeol se virou para ele confuso.

“Naquele Baekhyun? Um barquinho viking? Isso é para criancinhas de cinco anos.” Indignado, o equilibrista cruzou os braços à frente do corpo ainda desacreditado, o barco era pequeno demais.

“Ué, você está em um parque de diversões para criança, não deveria estar dizendo isso, até onde eu me lembro você ia muito nesses.” Baekhyun riu.

“Calma aí, esse barco sim é para crianças pequenas, nos outros adolescentes e adultos podem se divertir também.” Park retorquiu, ignorando completamente a última parte da frase.

“E o barco viking também é para se divertir, deixa de graça Chanyeol, se apresse que as crianças já estão entrando.” Byun, percebendo que já estava para começar, correu puxando o maior até uma caixa de bilheteria e compraram os dois tickets, aproveitando também para jogar fora o copo de bebida vazio no cesto de lixo que percebeu próximo ao caixa.

Chanyeol, que estava sendo puxado, não viu muita escolha com a rapidez do menor em conduzi-lo até o barquinho. Estava mesmo desacreditado que iria subir numa coisa minúscula dessas depois de anos, mas Byun segurava tão firmemente em seu pulso que não tinha como fugir.

O médico fora o primeiro a se acomodar no assento do brinquedo, sentou-se ao lado de um garotinho que estava prestando atenção nos dois maiores ao seu lado. Byun tinha que admitir, estava sendo engraçado dois adultos com muitas crianças ao redor, Park estava mesmo certo a respeito disso, porém queria se divertir mesmo assim e estar ali com a presença do maior consigo era algo nostálgico e muito especial.

“Está tudo bem?” Park indagou quando viu que Byun havia ficado mais silencioso. O barquinho começava a se movimentar aos poucos.

“Está sim, só...me distraí mesmo.” Byun sorriu minimamente. Chanyeol assentiu ainda desconfiado, mas logo dispersou esses pensamentos.

À medida que os segundos passavam, o barquinho ganhava força e mais gritos vinham da criançada, as gargalhadas eram muito contagiantes e mesmo que o barquinho não desse muita adrenalina para os dois adultos, divertiam-se bastante e durante a gritaria, Baekhyun não resistiu em perguntar.

“Lembra do verão de _71_?” Em um estalo ao ouvir a voz do Baekhyun durante o balançar do barco, Chanyeol recordou-se do encontro comemorativo dos dois, os quais completavam três anos de namoro. Ambos haviam comemorado a data em um parque assim como esse que estavam agora. E o mais inusitado fora que o brinquedo que mais gostavam era o barco viking, na época parecia ser bem maior que esse. Por isso que desde então, o equilibrista sempre evitava ir neste específico brinquedo.

Park virou para Byun e enxergou nos olhos do menor aquele mesmo garoto de dez anos atrás. Jovem adolescente, encrenqueiro, mas muito amável, a carga emocional que isso trazia para si era imensa e começou a sentir isso naquele exato momento. Baekhyun também estava sentindo o mesmo, Byun sempre tentou deixar Chanyeol camuflado, guardado e intacto em um lugar esquecido em seu coração, era difícil, mas se esforçava muito para não deixar os sentimentos aflorar de novo. Toda vez que via um parque se instalando em alguma praça e olhava o barco, era sempre a mesma coisa, tentava ignorar o máximo que podia tais pensamentos.

E ali, junto ao Park, depois de uma década em um brinquedo semelhante só que um pouco menor, não conseguiu se controlar, não conseguiu controlar os batimentos do seu coração. Amava Chanyeol, sempre amou. Só queria expressar esses sentimentos para o maior, mas sabia que não era o certo, pelo menos era o que achava.

Byun só não sabia que, do outro lado, Park sentia o mesmo. Sentia completamente o mesmo. Chanyeol se perguntava agora como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe da pessoa que mais amou no mundo, mesmo com o seu sonho de ser um artista circense e ele não concordando com sua ida, poderiam ter dado algum jeitinho de permanecerem juntos. Baekhyun fora o primeiro namorado que amou com toda a sua alma. Nunca foi um amor juvenil, nunca. Suas tias sempre estiveram erradas.

“Lembro, sim eu lembro.” Emocionado, Chanyeol respondeu. O barquinho já estava começando a parar de balançar.

“Aquele dia foi incrível.” Byun disse limpando discretamente o canto dos seus olhos onde tinha escapulido uma única lágrima. O menor percebeu que quase todas as crianças já estavam se retirando do brinquedo e essa foi a deixa para distrair o maior de si. “Vamos, já terminou.”

Chanyeol aéreo franziu levemente o cenho para a fala do menor, ao mesmo tempo notando a lágrima que rolou sob o rosto do médico, possivelmente ele sentia o mesmo, pensou. Porém, não tinha muito tempo para fazer suas indagações e entendeu que era hora de sair do barquinho.

Ambos saíram do brinquedo e Byun rapidamente avistou outro para se divertirem. Mas a verdade era que o médico queria fugir dessa situação. Dessa vez era real. Se tivesse que pôr os pingos nos is seria tudo no dia seguinte, nessa noite Baekhyun só queria apreciar a companhia do Chanyeol como nos velhos tempos, sem cobranças da vida atual e nem de quando tinham seus 18 anos no auge da juventude, onde alguns familiares e amigos tentavam comandar suas vidas.

Para Byun, recordar esses momentos de quando era somente ele e o Park era perfeito, ainda mais com o ex bem à sua frente. Não queria de jeito nenhum ter que falar sobre as coisas ruins com ele, sobre como fora imaturo e covarde na época, apenas queria brincar e se divertir como faziam antes. Mesmo sem saber dos pensamentos do menor, Chanyeol quis se divertir da mesma forma, sem regras, sem conflitos. Apenas ele e Byun, como se o tempo tivesse estancado e somente sensações boas estivessem presentes neles. O que era a realidade, ambos não sentiam mais ódio e nem rancor um do outro. Só sentiam a paz de que as coisas estavam caminhando como tinham que caminhar. Mesmo tendo resquícios de outros sentimentos, isso não anula a paixão que sempre tiveram e acima de tudo o carinho entre eles.

Por isso, na noite do dia _07 de dezembro de 1981_ , eles foram aqueles jovens de espíritos livres, corajosos com a sociedade na qual viviam e muito felizes. Foram as últimas horas do dia mais incríveis dos dois em dez anos.

Chanyeol a todo o momento observava Baekhyun. Analisava toda e qualquer característica que sempre viu quando era mais novo no menor e percebeu também as mudanças, como o penteado dos cabelos que agora eram partidos para o lado direito, os ombros agora mais largos e até mesmo o olhar, mesmo que continuassem pequenos, notou a maturidade naqueles glóbulos escuros. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo bom, pois parecia que estavam se conhecendo de novo, conhecendo as novas pessoas que se tornaram. 

E o equilibrista permanecia animado com absolutamente tudo ao seu redor, pois sentia que algo aconteceria desde que havia chegado a Seul. Havia assuntos inacabados que precisavam ser esclarecidos e durante as semanas que passara com o mais velho, não havia o compreendido muito bem em suas ações, sabia que não era de sua conta, mas uma palavrinha, uma confirmação que veio à tona nessa noite, fez com que Chanyeol entendesse, mesmo que minimamente, o que estava acontecendo. 

Todavia, a história do início ao fim seria esclarecida e só por saber disso seu coração estava mais leve, não por cobrança, não queria que Byun sentisse que era obrigado a esclarecer exatamente tudo, até porque quem terminou tudo com Baekhyun no passado fora ele. O rompimento foi o meio que encontrou à época para solucionar o problema entre os dois e não tirava sua pequena culpa, mesmo que não houvesse de fato um culpado. Queria entender tudo aquilo de verdade, o médico nunca aceitou sua ida e agora ao vê-lo interessado em uma conversa, fazia-o querer explicações mais detalhadas, pois Baekhyun o havia procurado assim que chegou e não podia negar que também estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido na vida do menor. Além de tudo, precisava entender a si mesmo, os seus sentimentos, porque não podia negá-los, seu coração havia balançado desde que olhou de novo, pela primeira vez em oito anos, os olhos castanhos do médico. 

Talvez, no fundo, Park soubesse que tudo isso poderia ser ciúmes desde que viu o menor com outro alguém. Mesmo que na época não concordasse com muitas palavras que Baekhyun havia proferido para si, não tinha como não se sentir abalado por isso, afinal, Byun sempre foi o cara que mais amou na vida. 

Park despertou naquele momento. Era exatamente isso e quando se deu conta já estava sorrindo junto ao mais velho. Ambos gargalhavam e sentiam, mesmo que não demonstrado explicitamente, o carinho que tinham um com o outro e, assim, tiveram uma noite extremamente agradável e única.

Quando chegou o momento de se despedirem naquela noite, Byun anotou seu endereço em um pedaço de guardanapo que restou do lanche que haviam terminado minutos atrás e entregou para o maior, com uma caligrafia até que aceitável devido à circunstância do local. Essa ação, feita em um pequeno pedaço de guardanapo, foi a confirmação de que no dia seguinte a luz iria brilhar, brilhar mais forte, pois ela iria curar todas as cicatrizes que nem _10 anos_ foram suficientes para esquecê-las. 

E o sorriso que o Byun soltou no final da noite foi a última faísca para tudo se reacender completamente no Park, deixando-o bastante confuso e ansioso para o próximo dia. Naquele instante, Chanyeol concluiu que não ter combinado o local de encontro com os amigos acabou não sendo equívoco nenhum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!!! <3


	5. Destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!  
> Feliz CHANBAEK DAY amores💖 
> 
> Esse capítulo foi o que me fez mais passar nervoso, porque assim como o chanyeol eu me cago todinha, espero que vocês sintam essa emoção toda também, aaaa  
> Espero que tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo cinco:** Destino

_**Destino:** Sucessão de acontecimentos que não se consegue evitar; fado. _

**Lembra de mim, Park?**

  


**_03h20min P.M._ **

**_08 de dezembro de 1981._**  


Chanyeol estava aflito.

As mãos suavam e o nervosismo estava começando a atacar. Park não queria de nenhum jeito apertar a campainha da casa à sua frente. Ainda mais por pensar que a noite anterior não tinha passado de um sonho, de um lindo e maravilhoso sonho.

Mais uma vez o maior respirou bem fundo e começou a ponderar os prós e os contras. Pensava que ele mesmo não podia desistir agora, não mesmo. Park queria realmente pôr as cartas na mesa, tinha em mente que essa conversa precisava acontecer, mesmo que o resultado não fosse o esperado para si, afinal o que mais o maior pensava era que não tinha direito nenhum de tirar satisfações da atual vida pessoal do Byun. Mesmo após tanto tempo, talvez nem fosse mais tão necessário, mas, bem lá no fundo, seu coração pedia por isso e ele não podia ignorar o seu desejo de saber sobre a vida do mais velho.

Park sabia que ambos haviam errado em algum aspecto, pois o término havia sido bastante turbulento, mas nunca se culpou totalmente, não era culpado por querer seguir seu sonho. No relacionamento dos dois, o que mais o Chanyeol esperava era apoio pela parte do menor, o que nunca teve. Entretanto, estava com medo de que o diálogo com o Byun tomasse um caminho errado, não suportaria ter que reviver a discussão que um dia teve com o menor, porém estava um pouco confiante de que seria diferente. 

O equilibrista só não imaginava que o médico estivesse atrás da porta, tão ansioso quanto ele, observando-o pelo olho mágico. O menor havia analisado todo o nervosismo do rapaz e a vontade de rir do Park era muito grande, porém se segurou como pôde para que o maior não descobrisse que estava ali. 

Contudo, Byun percebendo que o ex não tocaria a campainha tão cedo, decidiu que era melhor abrir a porta e fingir que havia escutado os passos de alguém e por isso resolveu cortar as formalidades de uma vez.

“Vamos Park, entre logo.” Baekhyun abriu a porta meio de lado, logo se dirigindo para a sala, dando a deixa para que Chanyeol pudesse entrar. Não queria que o maior notasse a sua expressão risonha, todavia não estava conseguindo conter muito bem. “Feche a porta, por favor.” Pediu, sentando em seguida em um dos sofás da sala.

Chanyeol atordoado com a súbita aparição do ex, apenas arregalou os olhos espantados, processando a situação. Mas logo despertou, entrando na casa e fechando a porta assim como fora pedido. Observou rapidamente o interior do cômodo e percebeu que era tudo muito neutro, mas bem decorado, não demorou muito para logo também se sentar. Park estava acanhado por ter sido pego no flagra, não imaginava que Baekhyun soubesse da sua presença e isso o deixou um pouco mais tímido que o normal. 

Por alguns segundos ambos ficaram em silêncio, mas Baekhyun não deixou que isso perdurasse por mais tempo. 

“Dormiu bem essa noite?” Byun não queria ser muito objetivo naquele dia, por mais que quisesse dizer tudo o que tinha em mente naquele exato momento. Estava relaxado como nunca mais havia se sentido, ainda mais depois de uma noite divertida que teve com o maior no parque, porém isso não o estava impedindo de ficar um pouco nervoso.

Chanyeol o olhou um pouco mais analisando as vestimentas confortáveis que o menor vestia. O moletom caía perfeitamente bem nele, deixando-o ainda mais bonito, mas saiu de suas análises não tardando a responder o médico. “Ahn..dormi bem sim e você?” Mentiu. Park não havia dormido muito bem. Ficou relembrando os momentos no parque quase a madrugada inteira, não acreditava que tinha sido real, estava nas nuvens e isso ocasionou uma enorme insônia impossibilitando que dormisse, e quando percebeu já havia amanhecido e não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos.

“Sim, eu também.” Baekhyun respondeu, remexendo-se um pouco no sofá, parecia inquieto. “Você quer beber alguma coisa? Suco ou algo do tipo?”

“Ah, quero sim, eu aceito o suco.” Rápido Park respondeu. Estava achando ótimo que o menor estivesse o oferecendo coisas, pois assim a conversa era cada vez mais adiada.

A casa do Byun era um tanto moderna. A sala era conjugada com a cozinha, ambos os cômodos eram interligados como se formassem um único ambiente, dessa maneira, Park conseguia ver o Byun transitando pela cozinha americana confortavelmente. Baekhyun até então, na visão do equilibrista, aparentava estar bem sereno, o que era verdade. Chanyeol pensava que talvez ele soubesse e entendesse que, após todas essas semanas, o maior só queria uma explicação para entender suas ações e realmente o médico compreendia isso.

Byun sabia que o Park queria saber sobre si, sua família, saber sobre o que pensava a respeito dele, se tinha algum motivo para que tivesse mudado de ideia e decidido procurá-lo e dizer tais palavras no primeiro encontro que tiveram, quem era a garotinha, mesmo já compreendendo pela noite anterior. Chanyeol queria saber mais sobre a sua vida, mesmo que superficialmente, porque apesar dos anos, ele tinha completa noção de que um sentimento como aquele que os dois compartilharam não era assim tão fácil de ser totalmente esquecido e agora, naquele momento, realmente queria acreditar que o menor sentia e pensava o mesmo, com a mesma intensidade que ele. 

Mesmo assimilando tudo isso, Baekhyun não deixava de ter uma ponta de dúvida sobre toda a curiosidade do maior a respeito de si, pois sempre jurou que Park nunca mais quisesse o olhar de novo e quando recebeu um sorriso no dia que presenciou seu espetáculo ficou muito surpreso com a atitude positiva que o maior demonstrou. Tanto que gostaria de esclarecer esse fato também e não queria apenas criar mais expectativas como havia criado na noite passada. A noite do parque fora mágica, não imaginava nem em seus sonhos que relembraria, mesmo que por acaso, um encontro que viveram anos atrás. Não queria de forma alguma que essa conversa se tornasse algo pesado ou uma lembrança negativa para ambos.

Enquanto divagava sobre, regressou para a sala entregando o copo de suco para o equilibrista. Sentou-se novamente, esperando que o maior saboreasse de seu suco. “Está bom?” Indagou assim que percebeu que o maior tomou um longo gole do suco.

“Está ótimo.” Respondeu com um mínimo sorriso. Byun acompanhou o Park no sorriso assim que ouviu o elogio.

“Bom Chanyeol, acho que o momento que nós dois estamos esperando chegou.” Disse ao maior. “E acho que foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido conosco, pois em todos os momentos que paramos para tentar conversar, ou melhor, você pedindo para que conversássemos, percebi que nenhum era apropriado. Tanto eu quanto você estávamos atarefados e com muitas preocupações.” 

Park ouvia atentamente, não queria interromper a linha de pensamento do menor, então deixou que prosseguisse, concordando brevemente com um menear de cabeça com o que o ex havia acabado de dizer. 

“E eu gostaria de começar.” O médico olhou para o equilibrista com uma expressão serena. Estava pronto e seguro para expressar tudo o que estava guardado há tantos anos consigo. Com isso em mente, começou a falar. “É compreensível Chanyeol que você queira saber um pouco mais sobre mim, mesmo que não tenhamos mais nenhum vínculo, lembro que sempre falávamos dos nossos sonhos quando éramos adolescentes e entendo a curiosidade. Talvez por isso tenha surgido o questionamento, que estava implícito no seu olhar ontem, com relação à minha sobrinha.” Baekhyun fora bem direto com suas palavras, não queria mais rodeios ou enrolações. “Esse meu desejo ainda continua, porque ainda não encontrei essa pessoa para realizar esse sonho comigo, na verdade…” Hesitou por um instante. “Eu já a encontrei, porém o deixei escapar há alguns anos.” Revelou. 

Nesse momento, Chanyeol apertou os dedos firmemente no copo de vidro que ainda segurava, a informação dita assim, sem desvios, acertou-o em cheio. Queria dizer algo, mas sabia que ainda não era hora. Contudo, o olhar do Byun era absolutamente hipnotizante e muito expressivo, Chanyeol conseguia captar todo e qualquer sinal de que o médico estava sendo o mais sincero possível naquele momento. 

“Mas, a vida tem dessas, naquela época nossos pensamentos não estavam sincronizados, você queria trilhar seu sonho e eu o meu, porém nenhum dos dois conseguia enxergar o lado do outro. E hoje, eu consigo compreender tão bem a situação. Confesso pra você que naquele tempo eu não entendia mesmo, não assimilava o porque do amor que você dizia sentir por mim ter ficado abaixo quando comparado com o seu sonho de ser um artista circense. Eu permaneci naquela dúvida se você realmente me amava, se amávamos na mesma intensidade, porém com os anos, eu percebi que não era questão de amar demais ou de menos, era simplesmente o sonho de trilhar aquele caminho que talvez você não tivesse mais oportunidade para isso e vi que não tinha nada a ver comigo, pois se tivesse, a gente não teria tido uma despedida tão melancólica e profunda.” Baekhyun respirou fundo, queria botar para fora tudo o que sempre quis dizer ao maior. 

Cada palavra, cada frase, era um baque certeiro no coração do equilibrista. Não estava mais conseguindo se conter, suas mãos estavam trêmulas demais, tanto que nem conseguia segurar direito o bendito copo, decidindo, portanto, colocá-lo em cima da mesa de centro, seus olhos lacrimejavam com a enxurrada de palavras que o Byun estava proferindo. 

O menor percebeu o tremor que suas palavras estavam causando nas mãos do ex, mesmo angustiado por vê-lo tão frágil, tinha que prosseguir. “Mas antes de continuar Chanyeol, eu te devo desculpas, por tudo. Pelas palavras desnecessárias, pelos gritos e discussões que não cabiam e nem precisavam ser ditas.” O ar de serenidade que Baekhyun tentava transmitir foi embora naquele momento, o médico não conseguiu conter a lágrima que escorreu por sua bochecha. “Queria que entendesse que nada daquilo foi por te odiar verdadeiramente, mas sim por medo de te perder para sempre e o que eu menos desejava acabou por acontecer. Doeu demais ter te feito ir com minhas palavras cravadas no seu peito e sem poder ter alguma chance de reverter isso.” A voz soava baixa e rouca por conta do início de um choro que estava por vir. Baekhyun não imaginava que seria tão doloroso revelar esses sentimentos ao mais novo. 

Chanyeol estava de cabeça baixa o escutando, não conseguia mais encarar o menor enquanto ouvia tudo aquilo, fechou seus olhos com força quando ouviu o pedido tímido e ao mesmo tempo corajoso de desculpas do médico, pois nunca havia esquecido as palavras secas que foram dirigidas a si antes de sua partida, aquilo doeu amargamente por muito, muito tempo.

“Nunca quis que tivesse sido assim, mas só percebi isso com o tempo e me arrependo demais por não ter te apoiado desde o princípio.” Lamentou-se. Baekhyun nunca agiu de maneira impulsiva e agressiva em toda a sua vida, mas quando percebeu que a data prevista para o Park se mudar em definitivo havia por fim chegado, suas ações o desobedeceram, mostrando aquele lado completamente diferente de quem era e nem se reconheceu quando tudo aconteceu. “Eu sempre tive orgulho de você e sinto ainda mais por quem você se tornou. Você é um grande artista e eu fico feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de presenciar isso pessoalmente.” Finalizou aquela parte tentando segurar mais o choro, dando uma pausa em seguida para que ambos pudessem assimilar todas as palavras. 

Chanyeol levantou o olhar marejado em direção ao médico o escutando atentamente. Quando ouviu o menor dizendo que sentia orgulho de si e que queria tê-lo apoiado desde o início desabou em lágrimas, pois era tudo o que sempre quis ter escutado quando tomou a decisão de ir embora. O maior já tinha conhecimento disso desde o primeiro reencontro dos dois, o menor havia expressado seu orgulho, mas saber o contexto por trás de tudo fez com que se desmanchasse de vez. 

Baekhyun se sentiu péssimo ao ver o maior chorando daquela maneira, se sentia uma pessoa horrível por tê-lo feito sofrer todos esses anos e ficou muito comovido e entristecido por ter sido aquele que o machucou dessa forma. Nunca tivera a intenção de ser uma pessoa cruel, de fazer a pessoa que mais amava aguentar todas as palavras rudes que um dia disse a ele. Naquele momento, só queria ter certa liberdade para que pudesse abraçá-lo e confortá-lo do jeito que merecia, contudo sabia que não tinha essa intimidade e Byun se contentou em apenas analisá-lo angustiado com suas mãos juntas em cima do colo, estava com um nó no peito por presenciar essa cena de perto.

Park desolado passava as mãos nos olhos com o intuito de secar as lágrimas e cessar o choro, não queria de jeito nenhum ficar abatido dessa forma durante toda a conversa deles, porém não estava conseguindo impedir que as lágrimas descessem copiosamente. 

Byun não conseguindo mais observar aquilo em silêncio resolveu agir, não podia só assistir e não fazer nada. “Está tudo bem? Chanyeol se você quiser que terminemos por aqui é só dizer, só quero que você saiba que eu nunca te odiei ou qualquer coisa do tipo.” Quis esclarecer, estava odiando ver o maior tão encolhido no seu sofá parecendo tão pequeno.

O equilibrista fungou um pouco mais audível na tentativa de recuperar a compostura, limpou os últimos resquícios de lágrimas que ainda eram visíveis. Ao erguer a cabeça, o Byun percebeu que os olhos do Park estavam avermelhados e bem inchados, Baekhyun só queria limpar as gotas ao redor de seus olhos com seus próprios dedos e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. “Não, não. Pode continuar, eu só fiquei... emocionado.” Disse a última palavra em um tom mais baixo quase inaudível, sua voz estava levemente rouca e embargada.

“Tudo bem, mas quando você quiser que eu pare é só dizer.” Baekhyun disse cuidadoso. Chanyeol apenas deu um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, pedindo silenciosamente para que prosseguisse. O médico compreendendo que deveria continuar, suspirou baixinho tomando um pouco mais de coragem para seguir sua linha de raciocínio. “Eu tive medo Chanyeol, medo mesmo de te perder e nunca mais te ver. E quando eu soube que você havia tomado a sua decisão eu surtei, não sabia como agir, não sabia o que fazer para convencê-lo a ficar aqui comigo, eu não compreendia na época, me desculpe mesmo por tudo, por todas as palavras que falei e sei que te machucaram profundamente e até hoje eu não me perdoo pelo que fiz.” Baekhyun sentiu a necessidade de reforçar tais palavras. Queria que Chanyeol entendesse, mesmo achando que não havia perdão para isso. 

“Eu sei, sei que não era você naquele momento, mas doeu mesmo assim. Doeu ouvir que eu não seria bom na carreira que eu queria seguir. Em um sonho antigo onde eu só queria ouvir o apoio da pessoa que eu mais amava.” As palavras do maior foram diretas e certeiras no mais velho. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos com a confissão. Sabia que suas palavras foram cruéis e duras, mas ouvir isso da própria pessoa que machucou, depois de tantos anos, foi difícil de engolir e assimilar, arrependeu-se de novo por ter sido um garoto imaturo há oito anos.

“Desculpa...” Dessa vez quem chorava copiosamente era Baekhyun. A sensação de que era mesmo uma pessoa horrível começava a tomar conta de si. Nunca, nunca quis fazer seu maior amor sofrer daquele jeito. O choro esganiçado misturado com um sabor de desculpas e lamentações era palpável no cômodo. Chanyeol não queria reviver aquela conversa antiga, mas precisava dizer, pois isso estava entalado na sua garganta há muito tempo e queria que o menor tivesse conhecimento disso. 

“Tudo bem Baekhyun, isso faz tanto tempo, eu te perdoo. Só quis desabafar porque isso me atingiu muito na época, mas agora eu percebo o quão diferente você está, seus pensamentos mudaram e fico realmente feliz com isso.” Chanyeol sorriu suavemente para o menor, queria tentar acalmá-lo com suas palavras, estava compreendendo que, de fato, ambos precisavam chorar, expelir aquelas sensações ruins que ainda estavam guardadas no interior dos dois e se libertarem de vez dessa lembrança amarga. Byun, em meio aos choramingos, sorriu com o que o maior acabara de dizer. “E assim como você disse, eu não fui embora por não te amar mais, acho que nesses anos você entendeu exatamente o que aconteceu, eu só quis seguir meu sonho, minha carreira, porém naquela época nossas ideias não pareciam encaixar e foi inevitável nosso desentendimento.” Completou.

“Obrigado… por isso.” Agradecido o médico se pronunciou. “É, eu mudei bastante, naquele tempo eu era muito imaturo.” Admitiu. “A raiva nos faz ficar cegos para certas questões, sinto muito por não ter te compreendido de primeira, Chanyeol.” Lamentou-se de novo. Park apenas limitou-se a balançar a cabeça positivamente para o menor, sabia que ele havia mudado e seus pensamentos já eram outros. 

Um silêncio se instalou novamente entre eles. Chanyeol, que permanecia do lado esquerdo da sala, observava Baekhyun com carinho, aquele diálogo estava fazendo muito bem, pelo menos para si, uma leveza começava a se instaurar de novo em seu corpo. Não guardava mais nenhum sentimento ruim em relação ao outro. 

“Baekhyun, de verdade, o que eu sinto por você agora são apenas sentimentos bons, eu entendi o seu lado, talvez se tivéssemos agido de uma forma distinta da qual agimos, estivéssemos juntos até hoje, mas eu acredito em destinos você sabe bem e acho que o nosso rompimento tinha que ter acontecido da forma como aconteceu para que pudéssemos amadurecer e repensar sobre nossas atitudes.” Park disse de forma acolhedora.

O médico assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto pegava um lencinho do bolso de sua calça para limpar os resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto. Compartilhava do mesmo pensamento que o maior. “Concordo com você. Era para ser.” Sorriu. 

Ambos naquele momento se olhavam fixamente, o desejo mútuo de se abraçarem era evidente, mas nenhum tinha a coragem para dar o primeiro passo. Baekhyun, depois de alguns segundos, ficou inquieto querendo focar em alguma outra coisa para que aquela sensação desconcertante passasse, sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas, pois estava bastante envergonhado. Era exatamente assim que ficava quando eram namorados, quando Chanyeol o olhava de um jeito terno. 

Park notou a inquietação do menor, gostou de que pelo menos nisso seu ex não havia mudado. Essa era uma das principais características que mais amava nele, pois era quando ele ficava tímido e adorava quando o menor ficava encabulado com a sua presença. 

Byun lembrou de algo que pudesse tirar o foco do equilibrista de si e não demorou muito para cortar aquele silêncio. “Sabe a garotinha?” Perguntou suavemente e assim que recebeu um aceno positivo do outro, continuou. “Ela é filha do meu irmão mais velho, o Baekbeom, lembra dele?” Indagou de novo.

“Sim, lembro, quantos anos ela tem?” Chanyeol questionou curioso se mostrando muito interessado com o assunto. 

“Fez cinco anos recentemente, Nari é um amor. Puxou a minha cunhada, ambas são adoráveis.” Baekhyun disse, era nítido o amor que tinha pela família do irmão e o equilibrista conseguiu notar o amor que emanava dos seus olhos.

“É um bonito nome.” Elogiou, Park. Chanyeol, assim que soube que a pequena era sobrinha do menor, deduziu que a mulher que encontrou ao lado do médico naquele dia, após seu espetáculo, fosse sua cunhada e mãe da garota. 

“É mesmo, assim como ela.” Tio babão do jeito que era, Baekhyun não deixou escapar o comentário bobo e apaixonado pela sobrinha. Chanyeol estava completamente encantado com aquele jeito do mais velho, Baekhyun era lindo.

Mais uma vez estavam olhando-se de forma doce. Dessa vez, Park não quis camuflar os sentimentos que há dias já estavam aflorando em seu âmago. “Você deve ser um perfeito tio, Baekhyun, assim como é como pessoa” Foi direto e sincero, em nenhum momento tirando seus olhos do mais velho.

Acanhado, soprou uma risada baixa. “Obrigado.” Byun entendeu a mensagem. Chanyeol não mudou nada seu jeito de dizer o que sentia e era o contrário de si, pois sempre foi um pouco mais travado nisso. Naquele instante, queria poder estar mais perto dele, queria sentir mais de perto o cheiro fresco que o maior tinha, Park só estava do outro lado da sala, todavia, sentia que ele estava afastado de todas as formas e só queria ter a confirmação de que estaria errado caso desse um primeiro passo, não queria agir sem ter a certeza de nada. Com isso em mente, quis dissipar rapidamente tais pensamentos e tirar o foco da sua imaginação. “Quer mais suco?” Perguntou quando desviou seu olhar do maior para a mesinha de centro, onde estava o copo relativamente vazio.

“Não, obrigado.” Agradeceu. 

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta?” Baekhyun indagou curioso.

“Sim.” Chanyeol respondeu de forma simples a pergunta inesperada.

“Por que você quis tanto conversar comigo? Sei que você já comentou que não sente mais rancor por mim, porém estou curioso a respeito disso.” Confessou sem graça. O médico gostaria muito de saber o motivo por trás de tanta insistência, queria saber se tinha algo além de apenas esclarecer as coisas entre eles.

Ruborizado, Chanyeol não imaginava que o menor fosse fazer tal questionamento. A verdade era que gostava muito da presença dele, por mais que, em alguns momentos dos dias que passaram juntos, as atitudes do menor parecessem relativamente frias, agora ele sabia que era só uma forma de tentar adiar para que pudessem dialogar em um momento mais adequado. As sensações agradáveis que um dia sentiu na sua juventude ao lado do menor regressaram de uma só vez, porque bem lá no fundo, Park Chanyeol só queria ficar próximo do seu ex o máximo possível, pois a saudade que sentira todos esses anos maltratava imensamente o seu peito. 

“Não vou mentir, Baekhyun, como nunca menti quando ainda éramos namorados, eu gosto da sua presença e isso não mudou mesmo depois de anos e além de tentar resolver nossa situação, eu só queria ficar mais tempo com você, apenas conversando, mesmo pensando que talvez não fosse isso que você queria.” Confessou, a vergonha agora era visível e Park se arrependeu de ter negado o segundo copo de suco, agora não tinha nada que pudesse se distrair e cobrir a vermelhidão que dominava seu rosto. Chanyeol tinha um péssimo hábito de sempre ficar nervoso quando sentia algo mais profundo por alguém e, em relação ao médico, esse sentimento nunca deixou de existir, na verdade se enraizou ao longo dos anos e continuava intacto. Essa sensação de nervosismo esteve presente em todos os dias que encontrou o mais velho, durante essas longas semanas que se passaram.

“Uau.” Por essa o Byun não esperava. “Não sabia que você se sentia assim em relação a mim, fico mais feliz admito, por saber que você ainda gosta da minha companhia.” Sorriu simpático. Estava contente por saber daquele detalhe. “Desculpe se por algum momento eu pareci frio.” Desculpou-se e suspirou. Byun jamais quis parecer grosseiro ou insensível, apenas foi seu jeito de encarar a situação. “Também gosto muito da sua presença, eu sempre gostei. Eu gosto de você, Chanyeol.” Disse e percebeu que não conseguiu se conter ao soltar a última frase e imediatamente colocou uma mão na boca para impedir que algo mais saísse. 

Chanyeol ouviu e pensou que tivesse escutado errado, tentou ignorar fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Ele ficou nitidamente nervoso, não estava acreditando que o mais velho sentia algo por si e sem abrir mais brechas para o outro, direcionou o seu olhar para qualquer outro lugar, notando o relógio pendurado na parede, vendo que a tarde começava a se despedir e lembrou que havia prometido à sua mãe que passaria no supermercado antes de anoitecer, já que não era muito longe dali. 

Um pedido dela nunca fora tão bem-vindo para sair de uma situação embaraçosa como essa. Não queria ter que se despedir depressa, porém com o andar da conversa era inevitável, tinha certeza de que teriam mais chances de se encontrar novamente. “Ahn, tudo bem…Baekhyun, eu tenho que ir. Disse à minha mãe que iria passar no centro para comprar algumas coisas que ela me pediu, desculpa ter que ir embora assim, mas espero que possamos nos ver de novo, quero muito manter contato com você.” Park queria de verdade que os dois pudessem conviver de novo, mesmo se o médico quisesse manter somente a amizade, porém agora estava na dúvida perante a isso. 

As palavras do maior tiraram Byun de sua divagação, trazendo-o aos poucos de volta à realidade. “Tudo bem, claro. E nós podemos nos ver de novo sim, eu também quero isso. Agora você sabe onde me encontrar.” Ao dizer aquilo com um lindo sorriso, Baekhyun deixou explícito que o outro poderia o encontrar no hospital onde trabalhava ou até mesmo na sua casa, já que agora sabia seu endereço.

Pescando o aviso, o equilibrista sorriu assentindo. “Agradeço a gentileza por me receber e pela conversa, foi realmente bom, acho que nós precisávamos disso.” Outra vez frisou a importância desse momento para os dois.

“Por nada, Chanyeol, sempre que quiser pode vir aqui, gosto muito da sua companhia e concordo, era preciso esse diálogo e fico feliz que agora está tudo bem entre nós.” Park se levantou do sofá caminhando até a porta de entrada. Baekhyun o acompanhou até a saída.

Byun estava ansioso, nervoso e encabulado e isso era notório quando não parava de morder seu lábio inferior a todo instante, Park percebeu mas não comentou nada, até porque estava da mesma forma e achava uma gracinha quando ele agia daquele jeito. “Até mais, Baekhyun.” Em um rompante de coragem, o equilibrista não resistiu e abraçou o menor um pouco sem jeito, Baekhyun não esperava por essa atitude e de primeira não conseguiu agir, mas conforme os segundos se passavam, relaxou no abraço do mais novo descruzando os braços e retribuindo o afago que o outro estava fazendo em suas costas. O momento foi rápido, mas muito prazeroso. O abraço tinha uma sensação nostálgica e por pouco o menor não se perdia naquele abraço. “Desculpe, hum, tchau Baekhyun.” Apressado e sem graça, Park desvencilhou-se rapidamente do médico e logo capturou sua bicicleta e ajeitou-se nela para ir embora. 

Assim que se viu pronto, acenou acanhado para o menor que estava corado pelo abraço recente e se despediu dele definitivamente naquele dia. Baekhyun surpreso e envergonhado, observou o maior até o momento que o viu cruzar a esquina sumindo de sua vista. O mais novo havia o surpreendido naquele início de noite, mas de uma forma deveras positiva e Byun nem imaginava o quanto suas palavras também surpreenderam o equilibrista.

Ambos naquele dia teriam uma noite leve e suave, repleta de pensamentos e sensações boas preenchendo seus corações, a sensação de um amor transcendendo era inexplicável. 

-

**_04h23min P.M_ **

**_22 de dezembro de 1981._ **

O natal se aproximava e a cada dia que passava, mais a animação era evidente nos rostos de cada um da família Park. O clima era diferente, afinal, um membro importante da família estaria presente naquele ano. 

Chanyeol compartilhava dessa mesma animação, pois finalmente, após tantos anos, iria comemorar a data junto de sua família. Sua mãe não escondia a felicidade que era perceptível em seu olhar e no sorriso que estampava por onde quer que passasse. Dali a alguns dias a casa estaria cheia e sua mãe e irmã já estavam começando os preparativos para decorar a residência. Park estava contagiado com a ansiedade das duas.

Sentado em uma cadeira de balanço que ficava na varanda da casa de seus pais, o maior fechava os olhos relaxando com a brisa que circulava por ele. Chanyeol pensava em Baekhyun, em como ambos trocaram esporádicas palavras desde a conversa que tiveram. Estava pensativo a respeito disso e muito incerto se deveria ou não fazer o que tinha em mente.

Depois de duas semanas, o equilibrista se encontrou apenas duas vezes com Baekhyun. A primeira tinha sido rapidamente após esbarrar com ele em uma cafeteria, porém o médico estava apressado demais, pois tinha uma emergência no hospital e não puderam trocar muitas palavras. A segunda e última vez, tinha sido há três dias, o menor havia acabado de sair do seu trabalho e Chanyeol estava andando em sua bicicleta carregando na cestinha da frente alguns itens de enfeite para a árvore de natal que sua mãe pediu que comprasse, e enquanto pedalava, avistou o mais velho entrando em seu carro, porém dessa vez, Park não tinha conseguido chegar a tempo para chamá-lo e quando estava a poucos metros do automóvel, Baekhyun acelerou distanciando-se de Chanyeol.

Quem sabe quando a data do Natal se aproximasse mais, Park Chanyeol pudesse superar a sua timidez e ser mais ousado para ir atrás do médico para executar o que tinha planejado.

\- 

**_10h21min A.M_ **

**_24 de dezembro de 1981._ **

Na véspera de natal o dia amanheceu nublado, fazendo um contraste com a sensação de leveza que Chanyeol estava sentindo. 

A vontade e a coragem naquele início de dia preencheram o interior do maior, aumentando a determinação para que finalmente decidisse ir fazer uma visita para aquele que vinha dominando seus pensamentos no último mês. Nos últimos dois dias, ponderou muito sobre seus planos. 

O maior tivera a ideia de fazer um convite muito especial para o mais velho, esperava de verdade que o outro aceitasse e esperava também que essa sua atitude não se tornasse algo precipitado. De jeito algum queria parecer apressado ou que estivesse confundindo as coisas. A real era que Chanyeol queria ter uma nova chance com o mais velho, mesmo que embarcasse somente em uma amizade, e agora, que ambos se tornaram homens maduros com pensamentos distintos do que tinham antes, Park tinha quase certeza de que a nova relação que os dois estavam criando poderia dar muito mais certo. 

Chanyeol não se demorou a pegar sua bicicleta que estava escorada na garagem e logo endireitar-se para seguir pedalando pelas ruas de Seul. Aquela quarta-feira estava conturbada, véspera de natal sempre ficava tudo agitado, porém o equilibrista soube desviar e contornar indivíduos e automóveis que interceptavam seu caminho, Park gostava de dizer que isso era decorrente de sua habilidade com cordas, o equilíbrio sempre andaria lado a lado com a concentração. 

O maior estava a poucos metros de frear em frente à residência do mais velho. A possibilidade de talvez incomodá-lo começava a pairar em sua mente, contudo, também era forte a sensação de determinação e estava convicto em sua decisão. O déjà vu de estar novamente em frente àquela porta se fez presente. Todavia, Chanyeol estava confiante dessa vez e prontamente encostou sua bicicleta para tocar a campainha. 

Do outro lado, Baekhyun não esperava por visitas. Estava em um dia de folga e naquele dia viajaria para outra cidade com o intuito de passar o natal com seus pais, que há cinco anos decidiram mudar-se da capital e ir para uma cidade mais tranquila. Byun, desceu as escadas ainda sonolento, pois tinha retornado tarde do hospital e geralmente acordava mais tarde no dia seguinte. Aproximou-se da porta passando a mão nos olhos para melhorar sua aparência e assim que a abriu prendeu a respiração, inevitavelmente. Esperava encontrar Chanyeol de novo, porém não passou por sua cabeça que após pequenos desencontros rápidos o veria de novo ainda naquele ano.

“Park?” Indagou surpreso.

“Byun.” Disse espontaneamente. Chanyeol não deixou de notar o rosto amassado e inchadinho que o mais velho estampava naquela metade da manhã. Notou que sua lembrança de como o menor ficava lindo quando acordava estavam quase caindo em esquecimento. “Tudo bem?”

“Hum, está sim, aconteceu algo?” Dizia enquanto dava espaço para o maior adentrar, estava confuso por vê-lo ali.

“Não, não necessariamente.” Respondeu, entrando timidamente. Começava a suar frio e achar que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ir até à casa do médico.

“Tomou café?” Baekhyun, percebendo a falta de jeito do maior que era visível de todas as formas, mas principalmente na forma como mexia os dedos das mãos e o olhar inquieto, decidiu intervir.

“Já, já sim.” Afirmou rapidamente. 

“Vem, vou passar um café, se eu ainda me lembro, você gosta de café no ponto com açúcar, certo?” Comentou enquanto ignorava que o equilibrista já havia tomado café e direcionava-se até a cozinha conjugada. Chanyeol sempre gostou das coisas equilibradas e não seria diferente com comidas e bebidas.

“Sim, você ainda lembra.” Disse baixinho. O equilibrista havia gostado de saber que o menor ainda se recordava desse pequeno detalhe.

“Como não lembrar?” Comentou risonho sem se dar conta do modo casual que estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Logo terminou de passar o café servindo ambos com a bebida quentinha. “Você sempre reclamava de quem fazia café fraco ou forte demais e frisava: _café tem que ser na medida._ ” Completou sorrindo.

Envergonhado, Park o acompanhou na risada. Não podia negar, ele sempre fora exigente com aquilo. Chanyeol apreciou o aroma gostoso que emanava do café quentinho e logo ingeriu a bebida. Estava quente e muito saborosa, assim como gostava. Olhou para a xícara com o líquido escuro e depois mirou seu olhar no mais velho que já estava o observando desde o início. Ficou corado instantaneamente por já estar sendo analisado. 

“Qual o motivo por trás dessa visita, Park?” Baekhyun não conseguiu mais se conter, estava realmente muito curioso.

Antes de dizer o real motivo, Chanyeol lembrou-se que era véspera de natal e não podia sair dali sem desejar felicitações, com isso adiaria um pouquinho mais a conversa sobre o motivo da visita, pois Park tinha essa mania de deixar para depois quando tinha algo importante a fazer. “Ah, eu vim desejar feliz natal para você, hoje é quase natal, então quis vir aqui fazer isso pessoalmente.” Disse omitindo meia verdade. “Feliz natal Baekhyun!” Desejou contente levantando-se empolgado, e assim que o Byun entendeu aquela animação toda, ergueu-se também retribuindo o abraço desajeitado do maior, sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para esconder as reais intenções, mas gostou do outro lhe desejar feliz natal pessoalmente.

“Feliz natal Chanyeol, deseje também à sua família por mim.” Respondeu agradecido. Park sorriu meneando a cabeça afirmativamente, e logo em seguida voltando a se sentar, estava ruborizando por pensar que talvez estivesse protagonizando uma cena vergonhosa. 

Sem mais rodeios, Chanyeol decidiu que deveria ser mais objetivo e falar logo a que veio. “Quero te fazer um convite.” Disse rapidamente, analisando as reações do menor.

“Convite? O que seria?” Endireitou-se melhor no assento agora bastante interessado com a proposta.

“Eu e meus amigos iremos passar a virada do ano em Bosingak, eles estão animados e pensei que talvez você pudesse ir com a gente, não sei, só se você quiser é claro, mas se não quiser tudo bem por mim.” Park disse tudo muito ligeiro, praticamente atropelando as palavras, era nítido o seu nervosismo. Baekhyun estava achando toda a situação engraçada e mesmo tudo sendo dito de forma apressada, conseguiu entender boa parte do pedido. Achou interessante o lugar, Bosingak era frequentemente escolhido por muitas pessoas que lá esperavam o sino tocar por trinta e três vezes na esperança de atrair coisas boas assim que o ano virasse. 

“Por que não?” Sorriu, estava contente pelo mais novo lembrar de si e convidá-lo para passar a virada com ele. Baekhyun admitia que já estava perdendo as esperanças de algum contato a mais com Chanyeol.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa, pois Park não tinha expectativa nenhuma de que o menor aceitasse o seu convite, assim que resolveu abrir a boca tinha plena certeza que o médico iria lhe dar alguma desculpa para não ir, porém, mais uma vez estava enganado. “Mesmo?” Quis confirmar para ter certeza de que não era nenhuma alucinação sua.

“Sim, Chanyeol, obrigado mesmo por me convidar, ainda não sabia onde ia passar a virada, talvez passasse aqui mesmo em casa, então fico feliz por você ter se lembrado de mim.” Disse agradecido, o interior de Baekhyun estava começando a se aquecer de novo, aquele súbito pedido estava o deixando com uma sensação esquisita e ao mesmo tempo boa em seu coração. “Vou adorar conhecer seus amigos e reencontrar o Kyungsoo, quero muito conversar com ele de uma forma mais adequada.” Baekhyun, desde que soube do retorno do equilibrista, só havia trocado uma ou duas palavras com o melhor amigo do ex, e lembrava-se vagamente de como o baixinho era arteiro na infância.

“Ah que bom, muito bom.” Disse afobado. “Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar sua presença.” Alegre, comentou. Chanyeol não estava conseguindo segurar sua emoção. Havia decidido isso uma semana atrás, estava muito inseguro com o pedido, tinha até comentado a respeito com sua mãe e ela o apoiou em sua decisão e ainda o aconselhou em muitas outras coisas, deixando-o inclusive corado ao ouvir tais conselhos. Sua mãe sempre abençoou a união dos dois e havia ficado abalada com o rompimento, porém ela não tinha o poder de interferir, podendo apenas acompanhar e apoiar seu filho em quaisquer que fossem suas escolhas. 

“Tomara que sim.” Bebeu mais de seu café apreciando um pouco mais a companhia do seu ex, analisava cada traço bonito no rosto do rapaz, Baekhyun nunca estivera tão feliz como estava agora, vendo de perto o homem que tanto amava e sorriu internamente. Naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo, havia percebido que o belo sorriso, o jeito cativante, o modo de falar e de olhar do maior, só mostravam que ainda era completamente apaixonado pelo equilibrista, não tinha mais como esconder e estava começando a achar que aquele convite era só mais um passo que o maior tentava dar, queria mostrar que estava tomando alguma atitude com relação a eles. E Byun não podia estar mais abençoado por isso.

-

**_07h12min P.M_ **

**_31 de dezembro de 1981._ **

Uma semana havia se passado desde o feriado natalino e os ânimos estavam cada vez mais agitados, não só na família dos Park, mas também entre todos os amigos de Chanyeol, inclusive uma pessoa em especial que estava bastante inquieta em sua própria casa. Baekhyun naquele específico dia estava mais nervoso que o normal. 

Desde que se encontrara há uma semana com o mais novo, essa sensação de borboletas no estômago o consumia diariamente. Byun não imaginava que pudesse sentir as mesmas coisas novamente, de forma ainda mais intensa pela mesma pessoa.

Estava um pouco assustado com o rumo que a situação vinha tomando, mas sentia-se muito bem apesar disso. Era o que sempre quis desde que viu o maior após tantos anos. Sentir a presença dele de novo perto de si era como uma ficar em paz consigo mesmo e com a vida. Chanyeol sempre fora seu porto seguro e sabia que ele era o do maior e por acontecimentos que não puderam evitar se separaram. O que Baekhyun fez a Chanyeol no passado ainda mexia consigo, porém, aos poucos a lembrança triste começava a se tornar apenas um episódio esquecidas no fundo de sua memória e gradualmente novas memórias estavam surgindo para substituir suas lembranças ruins. 

O coração do Byun ficou amolecido quando recebeu o convite para passar a virada de ano com aquele que ainda amava, não esperava por aquilo e quando fora o momento de responder, não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar. Ficou bastante lisonjeado pelo maior querer sua companhia em um dia tão especial. O jeito bobo e tímido do ex o fazia com que voltasse a se apaixonar cada vez mais quando o observava. Baekhyun estava se tornando um completo apaixonado e o melhor, se apaixonando de novo por todas aquelas características que um dia já havia amado no passado. E de maneira alguma estava reclamando disso, na verdade, toda vez que pensava sobre o seu amor juvenil, o coração palpitava forte.

E naquele dia, véspera de ano novo, onde a cidade inteira estava movimentada e com enormes expectativas para o ano de 1982, Byun se sentia incrivelmente pálido e aflito, não pela chegada de um novo ano, mas sim porque em poucas horas se encontraria com Chanyeol e isso estava tirando o seu sono desde que aceitou o convite.

A hora estava passando demasiadamente depressa na percepção do médico e a cada minuto que se passava, mais angustiado ficava. Não sabia ainda nem que roupa iria vestir e às dez horas tinha que estar chegando ao centro de Seul para encontrar-se com aquele que não parava de rondar sua mente. 

Baekhyun saiu do banho ainda com a toalha presa em sua cintura, enquanto entrava no quarto analisando seu guarda-roupa. Nunca fora desses que se importava com o que estava vestindo, porém, naquele dia, pareceu realmente se preocupar com a roupa e a ocasião. Em sua opinião, precisava aparentar ser uma pessoa mais casual e descontraída, assim como se mostrou no dia do parque, queria que o mais novo o visse daquela forma e não se sentisse mais tão nervoso com sua presença, mesmo que soubesse que ele se sentia balançado quando estavam próximos. Estava gostando muito daquilo, admitia.

Viu-se sorrindo enquanto pensava no maior, era sempre assim, de vez em quando se pegava suspirando pela casa quando estava de bobeira. Assim como estava naquele exato momento. Byun balançou a cabeça com o intuito de dispersar aqueles pensamentos para não se atrasar. Olhando em seu relógio de pulso, viu que já passava das oito e meia da noite e tratou logo de pegar uma combinação simples, mas simpática e confortável, optando por um jeans claro e uma camisa branca com mangas longas e sem estampas. 

Baekhyun tinha tempo suficiente para se vestir tranquilamente até precisar sair de casa, então se vestiu de forma calma e assim que terminou, dirigiu-se até o espelho para pentear os cabelos, estava se sentindo vaidoso e até mesmo um idiota por estar se arrumando tanto, entretanto, queria se sentir bonito naquela noite. 

Poucos minutos se passaram e Baekhyun estava pronto. Recolheu sua carteira e a chave do seu carro, não demorando muito para sair de casa e acelerar pelas ruas iluminadas de Seul. 

-

**_09h46min P.M_ **

Bosingak Bell Ringing é a famosa cerimônia em que o grande sino de Bosingak badala à meia-noite anunciando a chegada do novo ano. O sino ficava em um ambiente aberto e iluminado, naquele horário, próximo às dez da noite, era notável o grande movimento.

A quantidade de pessoas e estrangeiros era muito expressiva, Baekhyun, que acabara de chegar, sentia-se meio perdido com tantas pessoas transitando em um mesmo ambiente. O nervosismo era palpável, mas era uma ansiedade boa de sentir, tanto que o Byun nem estava se importando muito com isso naquele instante. 

Ao longe, o médico conseguiu avistar o equilibrista acompanhado de mais seis pessoas, que logo presumiu serem os amigos do ex e assim que chegou mais perto constatou que eram eles realmente. Os rapazes estavam conversando animados sobre alguma coisa que o Byun deduziu ser algo engraçado, tinha gostado do clima leve e divertido que estava observando.

Não demorou muito para o médico se fazer presente na roda de conversa. O primeiro a notar fora Kyungsoo que se virou sorrindo para o mais velho meneando a cabeça em um cumprimento sutil.

“Olá Baekhyun, como vai?” Falou um pouco mais alto para se tornar audível em meio a tanto barulho que os circundava. Naquele momento, Chanyeol girou o corpo para a voz que ecoava atrás de si, logo reconhecendo o timbre macio que tanto gostava de ouvir. 

“Oi Kyungsoo, estou bem.” O cumprimentou brevemente.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol falou de forma alegre e em um ato repentino abraçou o mais velho. A felicidade que sentia naquele exato momento foi o suficiente para que Park deixasse a timidez de lado, além disso, alguns goles de soju haviam contribuído, mas isso Chanyeol não deixou que o médico soubesse. Quando fora questionado silenciosamente com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Chanyeol apenas sorriu e Byun achou engraçada a atitude, porém não estava reclamando de nada. O equilibrista havia ignorado a pergunta do mais velho, logo o apresentando para o resto de seus amigos.

“Baekhyun, esses são os membros e meus amigos de circo, pessoal esse é o Baekhyun, ele é meu…” Naquele momento, Chanyeol deu uma pequena travada por não saber como apresentar seu ex para os melhores amigos, estava achando até um pouco cômica a situação, contudo, sabendo que estava começando a ficar um pouco estranho tratou de contornar sua fala rapidamente. “Meu ex e meu amigo também.” Rápido e de forma embolada, apresentou. Byun achou muito bonitinho e engraçado o jeito que o mais novo o apresentou para os outros, mas apenas se limitou a uma risada baixa, não demorando a saudar os amigos do rapaz. Os demais, fora Kyungsoo e Jongin, não entenderam muito bem e somente os outros dois acompanharam o médico na risada, todavia, não comentaram com os demais a respeito. 

Chanyeol ficou encabulado com o episódio anterior, porém dispersou esses pensamentos assim que percebeu que tanto seus amigos como o Byun já estavam bastante entrosados. Conversavam sobre coisas triviais com objetivo de passar tempo até que a meia noite chegasse.

As horas estavam até que passando mais rápido quando Chanyeol ergueu sua cabeça para olhar o grande relógio disposto para que os turistas e as demais pessoas nativas da cidade pudessem acompanhar o horário. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun aproveitaram a deixa enquanto os amigos conversavam, e saíram de perto para ir a alguma barraca comer alguma coisa. O equilibrista não tinha se alimentado antes de sair de casa e nem o médico. Com isso, não pensaram muito para decidirem o que comer. Chanyeol fez os pedidos e logo se aproximou de Byun para entregar a comida que haviam ficado pronta minutos depois. Até aquele momento nenhum dos dois tinham conversado sozinhos, estiveram rodeados dos amigos e não tiveram muita privacidade para trocar algumas palavras.

Baekhyun estava gostando muito da presença de todos, principalmente do Chanyeol, e pensar que nunca imaginou que estaria prestes a passar o ano novo junto ao ex. Era uma loucura, porém uma loucura que estava o fazendo muito bem. Comer ao lado do maior próximo àquelas barraquinhas o fazia se sentir nostálgico, sentiu isso com o encontro no parque, porém agora com as questões resolvidas, era outro sentimento. Um sentimento apaziguador e reconfortante. 

“Obrigado Chanyeol, por me convidar, sabe? Seus amigos são muito gentis e divertidos, se não fosse por você estaria até agora jogado no sofá.” Comentou risonho enquanto pescava mais de sua comida, pois era verdade. 

“Por nada, fico feliz em saber que tomei a decisão certa.” Sorriu sutilmente. Park ficou tímido de repente com as palavras do mais velho. Começando a achar que o clima novo era por conta da chegada de um novo ano que estava mexendo consigo e com seus sentimentos.

Ficaram alguns segundos em completo silêncio, contudo, Baekhyun resolveu que finalmente era hora de revelar algumas coisas que estavam dentro do seu coração. “Chanyeol, eu estive pensando em nós dois, digo, em você esses últimos dias. Na verdade, há semanas…” Disse ao mesmo tempo em que remexia seu prato. Park atento, se endireitou melhor e se aproximou do menor para que escutasse com mais nitidez. “Eu não posso mais negar para você e nem para mim mesmo sentimentos que estão entalados na minha garganta, não posso mais continuar fingindo e maltratando o meu coração.” Trêmulo e inseguro, Baekhyun ergueu seu olhar para mirar mais de perto os olhos amendoados do maior.

O equilibrista estava estático com aquele início de conversa, captando perfeitamente aonde o médico queria chegar, e quando compreendeu quase não conseguiu se conter. Aquilo começava a deixá-lo muito emocionado e nem era mais por efeito de soju nenhum. Pensava sobre o menor quase toda a parte do dia e indagava-se se o mais velho sentia o mesmo ou se era apenas fruto de sua imaginação todas as pistas que o médico sutilmente deixava escapar. Entretanto, deixou que o outro continuasse sem interromper.

“Eu ainda gosto de você Chanyeol, sinceramente, eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu…” Interrompeu-se para tomar um pouco mais de ar olhando para baixo envergonhado, pois estava começando a suar frio com a confissão. “Eu queria saber se é recíproco, porque se for, eu estou determinado a fazer diferente, a ser pra você tudo o que sempre quis ser e tudo o que você merece ter” Terminou sua fala, quinze minutos antes da meia-noite, porém nenhum dos dois estava reparando muito nisso, coisas mais importantes aconteciam naquele momento. Chanyeol ficou agitado, pegou seu prato e o prato do mais velho jogando-os em um cesto de lixo mais próximo, enquanto tentava disfarçar o rubor que começava a consumir suas bochechas para depois de alguns segundos, enfim, responder aquele que estava a sua frente.

“Baekhyun, eu...nossa.” Park não estava conseguindo pronunciar nada, estava tão emocionado com a revelação que sua mente nublou fazendo-o esquecer até mesmo das palavras mais simples. “Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ter a chance de dizer isso novamente, mas eu também amo você, Byun. Eu sempre amei.” Chanyeol praticamente não se aguentava em pé quando terminou de dizer aquilo. 

A emoção de ouvir a revelação do mais velho ali, em um ambiente totalmente aberto e repleto de pessoas desconhecidas, o fez finalmente tomar a coragem para revelar sentimentos que permaneceram guardados por anos no fundo do seu coração. Em um ápice de coragem e desejo que enchiam seu peito, Park Chanyeol agiu da maneira mais automática possível e abraçou o mais velho com uma vontade tão insana que qualquer um que os visse entenderia o sentimento de saudade e amor que pairava no ar que os envolvia. 

Estavam em uma bolha só deles. Apenas sentindo e apreciando o calor do outro em um abraço que tentava dar conta de todo o tempo perdido. Era ano novo, fogos, gritos e um novo ciclo que estava se iniciando. 1982 havia chegado e com ele um ano cheio de desejos e novas promessas, assim como uma nova chance ao amor. Uma nova chance para eles. De consertar e de fazer diferente, sem pensamentos e inseguranças bobas, repletos de carinho e apoio mútuo.

Passaram a virada daquele jeito, colados, quase unidos em uma só existência. O abraço quente e confortável era apreciado pelo mais velho, assim como o abraço acolhedor do médico era sentido pelo mais novo. Naquele novo laço, conseguiram se reconciliar e se reconectar um ao outro. Era o que os dois sempre desejaram, desde que se reencontraram após oito anos. O amor que aos poucos reacendeu e floresceu com um reencontro de olhares.

“Chanyeol.” Com a voz embargada, Byun tentou se desvencilhar um pouquinho para olhar o rosto avermelhado e bonito do maior, os olhos do Park estavam vermelhos com o choro que havia despontado sem sua permissão. “É ano novo, olhe.” Virou para o lado, apreciando os fogos bonitos e escutando o sino de Bosingak cumprindo a sua tradição de tocar por trinta e três vezes, preenchendo o coração de muitos com novas esperanças e os enchendo de expectativas com um novo ano. Park o acompanhou visualizando o céu estrelado sendo coberto por fogos coloridos, deixando tudo ainda mais incrível. 

“Feliz ano novo, Baek.” Park desejou as felicitações do novo ano colocando uma das mãos na bochecha do médico fazendo um carinho suave na pele macia. Era perceptível o olhar terno que o equilibrista transmitia e Baekhyun não podia estar mais agradecido pelo destino dos dois terem se cruzado novamente.

“Feliz ano novo, Yeollie.” Baekhyun retornou com um antigo apelido que usava na adolescência com o mais novo, mas que não havia usado novamente por não saber se tinha permissão. Abraçou-o novamente, mas dessa vez antes de finalizar o ato, Byun desviou o rosto do ombro em direção ao rosto do maior, em busca de um contato que há muito ansiava. Nunca conseguiu esquecer o que aquele toque quente e úmido lhe causava e sentir os lábios cheios do rapaz mais novo era tudo o que mais queria no momento.

Chanyeol assustou-se levemente com a atitude inesperada, porém acalmou-se tratando de acompanhar o ritmo do beijo carinhoso que o Byun havia iniciado. Um beijo em meio aos fogos que tinha um sabor de saudade e paixão em cada toque de línguas. Nenhum dos dois parecia se preocupar se estavam sendo vistos naquele momento, pois sabiam que a probabilidade era pequena, já que muitos tinham sua atenção voltada para o céu, então nem passava pela cabeça deles as opiniões alheias. 

Aos poucos, o ritmo do beijo doce e molhado foi diminuindo, sendo finalizado por leves selinhos e seguido de um abraço reconfortante. Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam felizes. Uma felicidade que não era vista em seus olhos e sorrisos desde que deixaram de fazer parte da vida do outro.

“Eu ainda não acredito no que está acontecendo.” Perplexo, Chanyeol sussurrou enquanto inalava o cheiro delicioso que emanava do pescoço do menor, ainda abraçados.

“Eu também não...” Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela bochecha do médico, todavia, era uma lágrima de emoção, uma lágrima de alegria. Um sentimento que não cabia mais no peito e que agora estava transbordando pelos olhos brilhantes do menor. 

“Tudo o que nós passamos tinha um propósito…” Começou Park. “Realmente tinha que ter acontecido tudo isso para que pudéssemos nos reencontrar de novo, aqui e agora.” Disse baixinho rente ao ouvido daquele que amava.

“Você tem razão, era para ser Chanyeol.” _Era para ser_ , repetiu em sua mente apertando o maior em um abraço cheio de melancolia. Agora, ambos só conseguiam pensar o quanto desejavam fazer o outro feliz, só eles sabiam de todos os sonhos que poderiam, enfim, realizar juntos.

Porque, afinal de contas, as distintas escolhas feitas no passado estavam interligadas com o presente e, de uma forma ou de outra, iriam se cruzar anos mais tarde para reafirmar que decisões feitas em algum momento da vida, sempre terão suas consequências, sendo elas boas ou ruins. Para Chanyeol e Baekhyun, o _destino_ não falhou em entregar a nova chance que ambos precisavam para entenderem que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro nunca morreu.

_-Fim-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma observação antes de irmos para os agradecimentos, a respeito da cerimônia do sino mencionada ele não existia em 1981, o local, Bosingak já existia desde 1300, mas os eventos culturais é algo mais moderno e como a fanfic se passa nos anos 80’s fica aqui a minha justificativa de que essa tradição é meramente ilustrativa durante essa década!!
> 
> Bom, como havia dito, quero agradecer imensamente a @ohmayaeri que me acompanhou e surtou comigo em todos os capítulos, betando a fic, me apoiando, dando dicas e chorando Hahahah, muito obrigada Gabi, sem você eu não seria nada💕  
> Agradeço mais uma vez a Raíssa @hopelessrk que fez essa capa lindíssima que até hoje eu babo nela. AAAA  
> E agradecer claro, a quem leu 💕 Fico feliz por estar finalizando mais uma fanfic, essa é a minha primeira história capitulada e algumas vezes me questionei se conseguiria terminar, mas cá estou eu, e espero de verdade que assim como amei dar vida a essa história, espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler, e terem conseguindo sentir todo o amor que esses dois nutriram um pelo outro, obrigada mesmo!💖
> 
> Beijos e lembrem-se: nossa vida é feita de escolhas, faça as suas e sejam felizes.


End file.
